Hakuouki: Yuki Remix
by AURyuichi-san
Summary: What difference would it make if Chizuru had a fierce guardian that was out of time and place and knew very well the events that would surround and occur to the Shinsengumi? Follow Hibari Yuki as she does everything she can to change the tragic course of the good people of Shinsengumi without drastically changing history. R&R.
1. Snowflake Capital

Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki, only my OC.

* * *

Short Prologue/ Bio of OC:

Name- Hibari Yuki

Age-(beginning of anime) 17

Sex- Female

Birthday- January 3

Hair color- Dark brown, almost black/pure white when in oni form

Eye color- Chocolate brown/glowing dark violet in oni form

Species- Full blooded oni

Overall appearance- Has a beautiful face and curvy figure. Grows oni horns like Kazama in his true form when turning to her own true form. When not disguised as a male, she prefers wearing kimonos or kunoichi wear. Always has ninja gear on underneath her male disguise or kimonos.

Background- Was born in the United States present day, but returned to home land of Japan to learn more about her origins and strange abilities.

Personality- A feminist, can be overzealous at times, and has a deep mistrust of humans, men in particular as her worst fear is to be broken in spirit. Does not feel much sympathy or feelings towards anyone, she assumes it's her oni nature at first, but when she does feel it's very powerful and deep. As an effect, if one earns her loyalty and respect, they have it for life, if one earns her affection, she will protect them fiercely, and if one earns her love, she will never leave your side. Is naturally perceptive and can sometimes be brash or frightening with her observations, especially when angered. Difficult to anger and please unless you know what to look for.

Skills- Obsessed with Japanese culture and history and therefore an expert. Oni ability of super strength speed and healing, can also do that vanishing act. Started learning ninjutsu in America and further continued her studies in Japan, also learning the way of the sword. A silver tongue and seductress when necessary, master of disguises, and talented singer(she can hypnotize people with her oni power). Is most well versed with a katana, ninja tools, and tonfa.

Hobbies- Likes to sing, train, do calligraphy, and paint. Enjoys naps, tea, and snacks. Finds peace by meditating or simply staring at beautiful scenery, including just staring at the sky for hours on end. Likes to cuddle(since she's never liked anyone she cuddles with animals, cute animals). When in the modern day she loved watching anime and reading manga(learned and mastered most of her oni skills through studying historical fantasy anime/manga).

Current situation- After finding herself in a fatal accident after saving a puppy from being run over, her oni abilities seemed to do something to save her and took her battered form(from getting hit by a large van) to the past. Yukimura Toudou and his daughter find her and nurse her back to health and when she gets over the shock of seeing the characters from Hakuouki and being in the past, she swears to protect Chizuru with everything she has.

* * *

(Story start)

"Run, Chizuru-sama! Don't turn around!" Yuki urged her only precious person in this world, one delicate hand firmly on the hilt of her blade, ready to turn and kill their pursuers if necessary. Yuki turned to once again look at the two men's unmemorable faces, their familiarity bringing home just how momentous the next few days was going to be.

_'This is it, it's finally happening. The beginning of the end for so many...I need to change things, make sure they live, but it will be difficult when most of them chose their deaths...' _Yuki thought sullenly to herself, having already resolved herself to their eventual deaths and her more than likely inability to save them.

"Turn left, don't stop," Yuki urged as they reached the corner. "Hide behind the barrels!" Yuki instructed, not turning around to make sure as she brushed away their footsteps from the increasing snow and mud on the ground.

"Yuki," Chizuru whispered urgently towards her as their pursuers sounded closer. Yuki silently acknowledged her urging and quickly hid behind the barrels as well, crouching protectively in front of Chizuru in case they were discovered.

"Damn, where did the go?" The younger voice sounded.

"The rats are fast," they heard the older say, irking Yuki a little.

"Stop making excuses, find her!" The first barked. Yuki's eyes steeled when the younger one went in their direction, unsheathing his blade. Yuki's thumb pressed against the guard of her blade, her other hand firmly on the hilt to prepare for a quick draw and death. She would not allow Chizuru to burden her innocent soul with the death of some unworthy cur. Apparently it wasn't necessary as they heard the sound of someone being killed, letting out a guttural cry of death that called the attention of the one nearing them.

"Yoichi! Wh-who are you?!" The man called, obviously intimidated if not afraid of whoever had killed his partner. He didn't last long as he ran towards the assailant and got himself killed. A creepy high pitched, insane laughter followed the slaughter and Yuki easily recognized the approaching two assailants as the abominations they were. Her grip on her blade tightened as Chizuru looked to the scene in horror and shock.

"What?" She breathed in a whisper. Yuki grimaced in disgust as one continued to stab at the man he had slain, grinning maniacally and obviously out of his mind. The one that had gotten close to us managed to land a solid slash on his insane opponent, not that it did much beside make it laugh more in that high pitched horror movie voice.

"Wh-what's with these guys?!" The man exclaimed in fright. Yuki's face tightened as she felt Chizuru shivering in fear behind her, unable to give her comfort while she was on guard. She flinched and blinked when the man was stabbed before watching in wide eyed horror as the abomination continually stabbed and slashed until the man fell right in front of them. Yuki glared fiercely at the creature when it set its sights upon them, her only emotion at the moment anger, anger at how these creatures were conceived, and anger at the threat they now posed to her precious person.

Yuki moved as soon as the creature raised its blade, ignoring Chizuru's shouts of fright and piercing the creature through his vitals with her blade before she had even finished shouting. Yuki had to sidestep as she stabbed through the creature as another blade had come out of it from the other side. Both Yuki and the mysterious swordsman elegantly pulled their blades out of the creature, their backs facing one another as they slashed their swords clean of its blood and resheathed their swords in a smooth, practiced motion.

"Ah~, what a pity," Yuki went to crouch protectively in front of Chizuru again when another man rounded the corner, "I wanted to kill them both myself. You were fast this time, Saitou-kun." Yuki no longer needed confirmation on who these two were, not that she had needed it before, but knowing something was going to happen and seeing it on a small laptop screen was entirely different from experiencing it first hand.

"I only did as my duty required," Saitou replied simply. Yuki glared at Okita when he turned to them with a menacing smirk. She had never liked his horrible sense of humor and flamboyant attitude, even if she did respect his loyalty and chosen death. Yuki didn't even flinch when she remained in front of Chizuru as a third man, the most familiar to her, made himself known and pointed his blade at her throat.

"Listen, don't try to run," he commanded in a gruff, deep voice that Yuki had come to know so well in a different life. The wind had begun to blow, sending the snowflakes into a flurry and making his long silky hair billow like wisteria branches, "if you try to run I'll kill you," he warned. Yuki's breath caught when she took in the image he portrayed, his weaving black hair, and the falling snow illuminated by the moonlight. It truly was like watching an off-seasonal cherry blossom blooming. Yuki was snapped out of her reverie when she turned in time to catch Chizuru after she fainted.

"Not again..."Yuki murmured to herself as she cradled the smaller girl gently and protectively to her.

"My my, did she faint because you scared her, Hijikata-san?" Okita teased the stern man. Yuki stiffened when Okita kneeled in front of them, making her back into the wall to stay as far away from him as possible, only making him smirk in return.

"Ara? Are you her lover or something?" He questioned Yuki, both annoying and relieving her as his question meant that her male disguise was as flawless as ever. She had changed into it as soon as they entered the city, wearing a yukata tucked into hakama that were bandaged around her shins and ankles, going down into tabi-less soundless straw sandals. She also wore a loose scarf around her neck to hide her lack of an Adam's apple and wore her long, soft hair in a male's topknot. It was easier to move around in her male disguise, especially silently and as always her kunoichi clothes were present beneath, her cumbersome breasts bandaged tightly to her chest to make her look flat.

"Do not speak of Chizuru-sama in such a disrespectful manner, cur," Yuki spat, making Okita smirk again.

"Vice-captain, what do we do with the bodies?" Saitou asked.

"Just remove their coats and let the inspectors handle the rest," Hijikata replied.

"What do we do with these two?" Okita asked next, not taking his eyes of of the two, amused by Yuki's fierce glares at his person. She let her glare drop to an emotionless expression when Hijikata looked her way.

"As long as Chizuru-sama is unharmed I swear to follow you voluntarily," Yuki murmured politely, bowing as well as she could from her crouched position as she held Chizuru protectively to her chest.

"We'll take them back to the headquarters with us," Hijikata answered.

"Eh? Is it safe not to kill them?" On instinct at the words, Yuki's hand flew to the hilt of her blade, making all their eyes sharpen at her speed. "They saw what happened," Okita continued, tearing his eyes away from them to look at his superior.

"We'll decide what to do with them after we return," Hijikata stated as he turned and walked away.

* * *

Yuki said nothing as Okita tightened the final knot of rope on her to keep her confined, Saitou supervising the whole thing. Yuki sat stiff and cross legged in front of the futon they had bound and gagged the still unconscious Chizuru in, clearly upset at her treatment, but knowing better than to complain. She remained silent as they got up to leave, only speaking up(as they hadn't gagged her) when Okita had finally left, Saitou about to make his exit as well.

"Saitou-san," Yuki called softly, making the man pause at the door. "I realize that it is rather shameless to make a request as your captive, but I must ask," she continued. Saitou made it known that he was listening by staying and inclining his head in her direction. Yuki nodded once, sharply, in Chizuru's direction.

"Would you please cover Chizuru-sama with that blanket? My hands are tied," Yuki said wryly, "and I do not wish for Chizuru-sama to catch a cold," she finished more softly, the affection and concern for the younger girl clear in her tone. At first Yuki thought that he would not accept her request and leave when he didn't move, but she hid her surprise when Saitou silently made his way over to Chizuru and draped the blanket over her before leaving, giving her and Yuki one more glance before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"Do not try to speak or swallow, Chizuru-sama. I don't want you to choke on your gag," Yuki murmured softly to Chizuru when she saw the girl slowly awake to a frenzy. She stopped squirming to look at Yuki's still bound form, sitting in the same place as the night before, never having moved from her constant vigilance of her charge. Her eyes shifted slowly around the room as a single pair of footsteps approached them and entered the room, revealing a kind looking, middle aged man.

"Are you awake?" He commented more than asked as he saw her eyes were open. He only glanced at Yuki, who had her eyes deceptively closed, still sitting ramrod straight and stiff. "I'm sorry you were treated like this," he apologized sincerely with a frown. He seemed ready to approach Yuki when she stopped him.

"Chizuru-sama first," Yuki stated sharply. The man paused and nodded, taking the blanket off the younger girl to reveal the same bindings Yuki had on her.

"I'll untie the ropes. Please wait a moment," he said reassuringly. "Ah, that Souji...being tied so tightly must have been rough," he sympathized as he untied the harsh ropes. "Could you get up?" He asked as he finished, proceeding to untie the cloth around her face. "Also take that from your mouth," he instructed kindly, Yuki's hands clasping tightly into fists when she spit out the cloth-ball they had stuffed in her mouth. It was very difficult for Yuki to allow them to bind her so when she could have escaped with her at any time, but all of this had to happen so she couldn't stop it. She stayed silent as the man untied her next.

"A-ano, where is this place?" She hesitantly asked the man, understandably frightened by the situation but not letting herself panic. "Who are you...?"

"Ah, pardon me. I am Inoue Genzaburo," he answered. "This is the Shinsengumi's headquarters."

"Shinsengumi?!" Chizuru repeated in shock, mildly surprising the man at her outburst before he smiled kindly.

"You don't need to be afraid," he held up the rope that had tied both of them. "Can you two come with me for a bit?" He asked, as if they had a choice. Yuki was only glad that they hadn't done more than take their swords. Yuki had long ago learned the value of hiding weapons on her body. A small blade and some senbon were hidden between the cleavage of her bound breasts and shuriken and kunai were tied securely to her hips and inner thighs. There were even hidden blades tied under the bandages on her shins and fore arms that she could employ at any time. The warm metal on her skin reassured her that she wasn't entirely defenseless.

* * *

"Go in," Inoue instructed gently after opening the door for them, their hands tied together.

"Good morning," Okita greeted first, surprising Chizuru and making her look at the assembled group. "Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Ah," Chizuru breathed in recognition of the man.

"It looks like she did," he said with a smirk. "She has the tatami mat's pattern on her face.

"Eh?" Chizuru said in panic, putting her bound hands to her face in embarrassment.

"Stop it, Souji. She'll think it's true," Saitou scolded coolly, his gaze intent on Chizuru as she looked at him in surprise. "There aren't any tatami mat patterns," he told her.

"You slept on a futon, Chizuru-sama..." Yuki murmured to her, making her flush as it seemed to have slipped her mind.

"That's mean, Hajime-kun. You didn't have to tell her," Okita said with that same infuriating smirk, making Chizuru look at him with disapproval.

"That's enough," Hijikata barked, "cut the idle chatter."

"Ye~s," Okita said with a pout, looking away.

"Are those the witnesses?" A young boy that looked Chizuru's age asked. "You're pretty skinny for a guy," he said to Yuki, "and you're so slim and small, are you still a kid?" He asked Chizuru. Yuki scoffed at Heisuke, amused.

"You can't say 'kid' to anyone, Heisuke!" Shinpachi said boisterously with a grin, ruffling the kid's hair.

"That's right!" Sanosuke agreed with a matching grin. "From all the saints and sages point of view, you're both similar," he teased.

"Shut up!" Heisuke shouted as he slapped away Shinpachi's hand. "The old men should shut up!" Shinpachi only smirked and smacked his hand back down on Heisuke's head.

"What did you say, little kid?" He taunted.

"I don't think I'm old enough to be called old man by you," Sanosuke said, joining in. "I can't speak for Shinpachi, but I'm not!" He declared, pointing his thumb proudly at himself.

"Teme! Are you betraying me, Sano?!" Shinpachi turned to glare at Sanosuke.

"Will the three of you cut it out already!" Kondou barked this time, recapturing everyone's attention. Yuki snickered silently into her scarf at the scene.

"I'm sorry for all the gossip," San'nan apologized to them. "Please don't be afraid," he said with a kind smile. "Well, close that and sit down."

"Yes," Yuki was the one to answer as she motioned for Chizuru to sit while she closed the door and did the same, sitting rigidly beside Chizuru and ready to protect her at a moment's notice.

"I'm the leader of the Shinsengumi, Kondou Isami," Kondou introduced as soon as they were seated. "This is captain San'nan," he looked to his right and Yuki's lips trembled as she had to hold back laughing at the way Hijikata had started frowning at his leader. "And this person is Toshi-" he turned to Hijikata, "I mean, Hijikata Toshizu, the vice-captain-"

"Kondou-san!" Hijikata finally snapped. "Why are you telling them all this?" He questioned in exasperation.

"Nn?" Kondou furrowed his brows comically. "I-is that bad?" he asked, making Yuki bite her lip not to laugh at their leader.

"You don't have to introduce yourself to the person you are going to interrogate," Shinpachi said, raising his hands in a universal 'of course' gesture.

"Well, that over-formality is just like you," Sanosuke dismissed easily. Kondou looked troubled and cleared his throat to try and divert his slip.

"Well, let's discuss the main topic," he stated.

"Very subtle," Yuki commented with a smirk under her breath, making Chizuru elbow her in warning of saying her smartass comments out loud.

"First, let me hear about what happened last night, Saitou-kun," Kondou instructed.

"Last night, failed warriors encountered rebels in the city. It ended in a fight, but we dealt with them," he answered concisely, "these people witnessed that fight," he stated as he turned to them. Yuki put a hand on Chizuru's arm telling her to let the older do the talking.

"We saw nothing," Yuki replied calmly, her eyes closed and her face the picture of serenity.

"Really?" Heisuke asked skeptically.

"We saw nothing," Yuki repeated just as calmly as before, Chizuru looking more frazzled by the second at the suddenly tense atmosphere.

"Hmm, then it's okay," Heisuke said dismissively.

"Eh? But according to what Souji said, you helped the warriors," Shinpachi laid the trap.

"We don't know what you're talking about. We are not affiliated with any group or persons besides ourselves," Yuki sidestepped the trap smoothly.

"That's right! We were running away from the rebels. Then the Shinsengumi came, so we were kind of saved by them," then Chizuru blurt out the truth and jumped right into it. Yuki stared wide eyed at her charge before looking at her reproachfully.

"Chizuru-sama!" But the reprimand came too late.

"Then you saw very well when the warriors killed the rebels, didn't you?" Shinpachi questioned.

Eh?" Yuki sighed, her brows furrowing when Chizuru seemed to just realize she had fallen for their trick.

"Too bad for your friend, you're really honest," Sanosuke commented and Yuki only let out a long suffering sigh of agreement, Chizuru looking at her repentantly. "That isn't bad, but..."

"Come on, let's kill them. It's the best way to silence them," Okita said with a scoff and that smirk. Yuki stiffened at his words, her hands twitching for a weapon.

"But!" Chizuru exclaimed.

"Don't say such outrageous things!" Kondou reprimanded. "The authorities of the country can't kill innocent people like that!"

"Don't make that face," Okita chuckled. "It was just a joke."

"Only say jokes that sound like jokes," Saitou stated blandly.

"Please!" Chizuru pleaded as Yuki sat stiffly beside her, never having begged anything from anyone and not about to start. "We won't say anything to anyone!"

"That's enough, take them away," Hijikata stated with his eyes closed, turning away slightly. Yuki observed him quietly. It seemed he also didn't like the idea of taking innocent lives, though Yuki already knew that. He really was a softie. Saitou stood and grabbed her roughly by the arm, already knowing Yuki would follow without question.

"Eh?!" She turned to Hijikata as she was being dragged away, Yuki looking away in self loathing for allowing the rough treatment. "Please! Forgive us! We won't say anything by any means!" She shouted desperately as she was dragged out of the room. Yuki paused at the door and bowed at the assembled group before following after Saitou and Chizuru.

* * *

"Please trust us! Please, I really...!" Yuki flinched when Saitou shoved Chizuru into the room, Yuki quickly rushing to her side.

"Chizuru-sama!" Yuki looked reproachfully up at Saitou and she was glad to see a short lasting glimmer of reproach before he stared down at them icily.

"Prepare for the worst," he warned. "It won't turn out well for you." Yuki closed her eyes before they could darken at just how true his words were, though he didn't know it. Yuki only moved to comfort Chizuru when she was sure that Saitou had left for sure.

"It'll turn out fine, Chizuru-sama, you'll see," Yuki cooed at her comfortingly, only ever acting this tender with her or with animals.

* * *

"Chizuru-sama," she didn't look up from where she was staring at the rope that once bound them. "Have you decided?" Yuki prodded the silent girl gently.

"If we stay here, we'll surely be killed. They took our swords...those men will surely prioritize the Shinsengumi's convenience over ours," Chizuru murmured thoughtfully, making Yuki nod in approval. "We have to escape," she stated with conviction. Yuki bowed in her direction with a smile.

"Of course, Chizuru-sama," the two stood together and carefully made their way out. Yuki already knew it was a lost cause, but that didn't stop her senses from sharpening at the situation. Already she could tell Hijikata had caught them. They didn't even round the corner before Hijikata grabbed Chizuru by her collar and Yuki by her wrist, twisting it around behind her back to incapacitate her when she attempted to swat away his hand from grabbing her collar like Chizuru. She didn't need him to get a closer look at the bindings on her chest.

"Idiots, did you think you could run away?" He asked in disbelief.

"Better than waiting to be executed..." Yuki muttered to herself, getting a long glance from Hijikata before Chizuru began to panic.

"Please let me go!" She demanded politely. Yeah, definitely like Chizuru.

"If you run away, I'll kill you. I think I told you two last night," Hijikata reminded. She started to flail her feet in the air.

"If we don't escape, you'll kill us anyway, won't you?" She accused. "We can't die yet!" She shouted as she squirmed in his grasp, reaching back to try to pry his hand off. Hijikata glanced curiously at Yuki when she seemed to be simply standing still, not struggling at all. "There are still things I must...do..." Hijikata returned his stern gaze to Chizuru and put her down slowly, surprising her. He slowly released Yuki as well, wondering at how Yuki simply let her hand drop to her side, not putting up resistance at all.

"If you have reasons strong enough to risk your lives, try speaking about them," Hijikata offered, though his expression was anything but welcoming. Yuki already knew it was almost always like that. Chizuru recovered from her surprise and nodded in determination.

* * *

"My name is Yukimura Chizuru," she started, not looking at anyone as she spoke. "It was about six months ago..." she spoke of how he went to the capital for a month. "My father sent me letters as he promised. Even before I replied to them, he sent them almost everyday. But his letters stopped coming after the first month." Yuki closed her eyes as she remembered how worried Chizuru had become after that. "Matsumoto-sensei, who I was depending on, was away as well. I was feeling so uneasy, so we went to the capital, but...I didn't know where my father was. Then in the middle of our trip, we were attacked by those rebels," Chizuru explained.

"I see..." Kondou said with a troubled expression. "You came from the distant Edo to see your father. That must have been tough," he sympathized.

"So, that's why a little girl is wearing men's clothes," Hijikata stated with eyes closed. Kondou nodded before he snapped his eyes open in surprise.

"What?!" He looked to Chizuru. "A girl?!" Shinpachi and Heisuke both seemed shocked at the revelation as well.

"You're a girl?!" Shinpachi exclaimed.

"Is that a joke?!" Heisuke shouted next. Kondou groaned in frustration.

"Really...Kondou, Isami, Souji..." he smacked his forehead. "Don't tell me you didn't know she was a girl!" Okita raised his hands in a nonchalant shrug.

"She's obviously a girl," he said easily.

"Even if you say it...how do you prove it?" Shinpachi asked, making Yuki snap her eyes open and glare at him fiercely.

"Prove?" Chizuru repeated innocently.

"Then how about you take off your clothes," Sanosuke suggested jokingly. Yuki did not take the joke well.

"Care to repeat that, you uncultured swine?!" Yuki growled at Sanosuke, making everyone look at her in surprise as they'd almost forgotten she was there. She had stayed so still and silent so far.

"Ah, that's right. Who are you?" Okita questioned bluntly. Yuki turned her sharp glare to him.

"Hibari Yuki," she spat out at him.

"And what are you doing accompanying a girl dressed as a boy?" Shinpachi asked, leaning away with a nervous grin when she turned her icy glare to him.

"Chizuru-sama and her father nursed be back to health and housed me after finding me injured and abandoned on the street. After recovering I swore to pay off the debt and serve Chizuru-sama faithfully. Even dressed as a boy, it would have been dangerous for her to travel alone. I would not allow that." Chizuru nodded in agreement and spoke in her defense, to verify her story.

"Yuki kind of became my father's apprentice, though she didn't really need to as Yuki is well versed in medical knowledge, and knows even more about medicine, especially western medicine than my father. Yuki has stayed by my side and sworn to protect me," Chizuru said warmly.

"I see you did a wonderful job. Didn't we meet when we saved you from getting killed?" Okita mocked. Yuki growled impressively at him, surprising the others as she partially crouched.

"_You_ didn't do anything, cur! Saitou-san was the one who killed the enemies and even without his help I had the situation well under control!" Yuki snarled at him, angered that he questioned her ability to protect Chizuru. Okita looked ready to retort when Saitou spoke up.

"Yuki-san is correct. Both our blades pierced through their assailant. Both of our attacks were killing blows that could have ended him independently," Saitou stated, making Yuki nod at him in gratitude and settle back down. Okita scowled and looked ready to retort when San'nan spoke up.

"Well, let's calm down a little," he said, looking to Chizuru then. "You said your name is Yukimura Chizuru?" He questioned politely, his expression and tone putting Yuki on edge as she stiffened. "Maybe your father is Yukimura Koudou, the Western medicine doctor?" San'nan prodded. Chizuru's eyes widened at the name and she leaned forward quickly.

"Do you know my father?" She asked eagerly while Yuki looked more on guard, knowing what the shift in atmosphere and heightened hostility at the mention of the name meant.

"So, she's Koudou-san's daughter?" Kondou asked.

"Hey, how much do you know?" Hijikata questioned Chizuru rudely.

"How much?" Chizuru asked curiously.

"Don't play dumb," he bit out. "I'm talking about Koudou-san."

"What do you mean?" She fully turned to Hijikata now. "Has something happened to my father?" She asked in alarm.

"It happened a month ago," Saitou answered instead. "There was a fire in the clinic your father was working in. Since then, he's been missing," he explained as Chizuru turned to him.

"Eh?!" She exclaimed in shock and devastation.

"It's mysterious, his body hasn't been found among the rubble," San'nan said. "There's a possibility that he's involved in some case."

"We are also looking for him," Hijikata finished. "If you say that you will forget everything about last night, we can protect you until we find Koudou-san." Hijikata stated seriously.

"Eh?" Chizuru was confused at the offer.

"Don't worry, we'll surely find your father!" Kondou said with a grin.

"Thank you very much!" Chizuru said sincerely.

"It's great you weren't killed," Okita commented, giving Chizuru a too happy smile, "at least for now."

"Y-yes," Chizuru nodded and replied hesitantly.

"Well, if she's a girl, we have to treat her better," Shinpachi stated with his own easy going smile.

"You have a soft spot for girls, Shinpachi-san, but it's too early to revert the situation," Heisuke grumbled.

"It's okay if you consider our quarters will be more cheerful, not only Shinpachi is happy!" He stated.

"But if we can't treat her as a warrior, we will have to think about how we will be treating her," San'nan observed.

"Then all we have to do is put her under someone's charge, like Kondou-san or San'nan-san," Hijikata suggested in exasperation.

"I'm sorry Hijikata-san. I say the one who proposed it is to assume responsibility," Okita stated slyly. Yuki hid her smile of amusement at Hijikata's shocked expression behind her scarf.

"Yeah, if she's with Toshi, she'll be safe," Kondou stated with confidence, making him look to him in surprise.

"Then it's decided, Hijikata-kun," San'nan added with that too nice smile. "We are counting on you to watch over her." Yuki couldn't hold back the silent snickers at his consternation.

"As expected from our vice-captain, we can rely on him!" Shinpachi boasted teasingly. Hijikata's eyes shifted to the trio in the back.

"That's good!" Sanosuke agreed just as tauntingly.

"Y-you guys," Hijikata ground out in irritation. Shinpachi only laughed.

"Did I say something bad?" he questioned innocently.

* * *

"You wished to speak with me without Chizuru-sama being present?" Yuki questioned the suddenly serious group quietly. Chizuru had been escorted back after being reassured by Yuki that she would soon join her.

"She said that you were Koudou-san's apprentice?" San'nan asked curiously, obviously more than just curious.

"How much do you know?" Hijikata repeated his previous question.

"Of what specifically are you asking about?" Yuki asked in return, sounding detached and only mildly interested.

"Don't play dumb! You don't appear nearly as innocent as your charge," Hijikata ground out, making Yuki huff in amusement and smirk. This seemed to only annoy him.

"Why should I tell you anything?" Yuki questioned in amusement. "I'm not exactly getting much in return now am I? After all I'm technically your captive. Does this mean you're going to _really _start and interrogate me?" Yuki looked around blandly. "I don't see any torture devices here. Are they perhaps in a separate room?" Yuki goaded.

"Enough! Do you know something or not?!" Hijikata snapped, making Yuki frown petulantly before she took on a serious, blank expression eerily similar to Saitou's, making them all straighten at her sudden change in aura.

"Fine," Yuki said softly. "I suppose I owe you some form of debt for not immediately going after Chizuru-sama's life and deciding not to kill her," Yuki stated. She closed her eyes as she sat in perfect posture. "I have not been with Chizuru-sama and her father long, only a few years at most and she used the term of 'apprentice' very loosely," Yuki informed.

"What do you mean?" Heisuke questioned curiously. Yuki opened one eye to glance at him before closing it again.

"I never officially became his apprentice, nor did I wish to, the most I helped him was being his assistant during more difficult treatments or surgeries. In fact I hardly hold any loyalty towards him as it was Chizuru-sama who nursed me back to health and hardly ever left my side when I was injured. I trust no one, not even Chizuru-sama, though I do care for her and protect her," they narrowed their eyes at her admission but seemed to understand, "so of course I did not trust her father. My mistrust of people breeds paranoia. I employ it in order to learn many things that would otherwise be kept hidden from me," Yuki answered simply, making the others look interested.

"And what was it that you learned?" San'nan asked. Yuki opened her eyes and stared at the group unblinkingly, the same blank expression on her face.

"Seeing as I do not know how much you know, and as this information can be dangerous in the wrong hands, I will keep things simple," some bristled at this but otherwise stayed quiet. "What I will say is that I learned all about the experimentation and research Koudou was ordered to do though he certainly tried very hard to hide it from me as well as his daughter," Yuki said the last with a chuckle, ignoring how they all stiffened at the first part of what she said.

"So you know," Hijikata said more than asked. Yuki only tilted her head to the side curiously, looking more than a little amused.

"Know what?" Hijikata glared, making Yuki raise her hands in mock surrender. "Never ask for more information than you are willing to give, Hijikata-san," Yuki stated seriously. "The information I have is dangerous and no doubt most of it matches your own knowledge, the rest will be revealed in time, when it is supposed to. Despite what I know I have yet to share this knowledge, or even the fact I have it to anyone but you people now," this seemed to surprise them, making Yuki smile at them in amusement.

"Did you think I would sell my information out to anyone willing to listen. I can hardly tolerate people as it is. I don't need them coming to me for dangerous information and trying to back stab me every chance they get," Yuki drawled, making some flinch. "But I'll make you guys the exception, if only because you 'spared' Chizuru and are willing to protect her. Consider this...a sign of trust and peace," Yuki suggested. "I swear upon my blade and honor that I will do nothing to harm or betray the group present." Some eyes narrowed at the phrasing of the promise, but were otherwise surprised and satisfied.

"Why should we trust you when you trust no one?" Hijikata questioned suspiciously. Yuki's cool gaze softened when she looked to him, surprising them all at how much emotion, how much calm she was showing.

"Chizuru-sama trusts me with her life despite knowing that I do not fully trust her," he said softly, again surprising them as they assumed Yuki hadn't told the younger of her mistrust. "I have yet to betray her trust in me. I ask that you extend me this same courtesy, or at least attempt to in order for me to prove my sincerity," Yuki stated, bowing lightly at them. They seemed to accept this. "I must say I'm rather impressed though," Yuki said after straightening again, looking at them with a smirk.

"What exactly is it your impressed with?" Kondou asked curiously.

"I am...a rather good judge of character and it helps me to know who I can at least trust enough not to attempt to kill me in my sleep," they looked intrigued.

"Are you are saying we all garner at least that small amount of trust?" San'nan questioned. Yuki chuckled.

"Oh, it is well beyond that, San'nan-san. My instincts are telling me that most of those in this room are those I can implicitly trust with my life, and if not with my life I can come to care for you as much as I do Chizuru-sama." Yuki continued to chuckle at their shocked expressions. "This is the first time I have met anyone besides Chizuru-sama that has given me this feeling. It is incredible, then, that I meet so many of them in the same room," Yuki explained, her gaze wandering over all of the and lingering the most on Saitou and Hijikata, remaining on Hijikata and staring at him unblinkingly. Her actions did not go unnoticed. It was silent and awkward and tense for a moment before Yuki smirked and stood, speaking at the same time, but never taking her eyes off of Hijikata.

"Well, this has been pleasant, but I feel I must get back to Chizuru-sama, she must be worried by now and it brings me unease to be away from her so long. She tends to attract danger without meaning to," Yuki commented sincerely. She turned and opened the door to leave, but not before turning to smile warmly at Hijikata, making his and everyone else's eyes widen at how beautiful she looked when she smiled like that. "Hijikata-san, I will give you the honor of being the first person, man or woman, that I trust implicitly. I _trust_ that you will not betray my expectations," she said warmly, smile still in place before closing the door and leaving, but not before hearing some amusing things.

"H-he's a pretty boy!" Heisuke shouted.

"Guys aren't supposed to be that attractive!" Shinpachi yelled next.

"I swore I saw a woman in his place for a moment," Sanosuke muttered. I snickered at how close to the truth he was.

"Way to go, Hijikata-kun, it seems you have a love interest-" Okita started before Hijikata cut him off.

"Shut up! That wasn't what he meant!" Hijikata defended both Yuki and himself, making Yuki snicker to herself as she made her way back to Chizuru's side.

* * *

Yuki sighed as she quickly stripped out of her gear to put on more comfortable sleepwear. Chizuru already knew that she was a woman, but she didn't feel comfortable changing in front of anyone, including her so here she was changing in the bathroom. She knew the loose sleeping yukata would hide her noticeable bust well enough at night until she could come to the bathroom to change early in the morning so she decided to unwrap her breasts, uncomfortable sleeping with them on. She had already let her hair loose to cascade down her smooth back. It was when the bindings were sliding off soundlessly, loose from her unwrapping a few rolls, that someone unceremoniously slid open the door.

Yuki stared wide eyed at the one standing at the door, frozen in shock as more of the cloth slid off her ample breasts to reveal more creamy flesh. Standing in the doorway...was a frozen Hijikata equally as shocked as Yuki. The two only snapped out of it when the cloth slid low enough that it was starting to show her nipples. Yuki gasped and immediately crossed her arms over her breasts, turning away from him and hissing at him over her shoulder.

"Shut the door, you idiot!" Yuki snapped quietly at him, making him jump and do so, slamming the door shut in his own face. Yuki hurriedly took off her bindings and slid on the yukata top, rolling up the bandages and tucking it in her now properly worn yukata.

"Yuki-san..." Hijikata murmured from behind the closed door.

"Yes, Hijikata-san?" Yuki murmured sullenly back as she made her way over to the door after checking her clothes once more.

"...You're a woman?" He questioned hesitantly. For some reason his tone irritated her and she slid open the door harshly, startling him as she glared up at him, her arms crossed and accentuating her ample bust.

"Are you saying that I'm not attractive enough to be a woman? Am I not beautiful enough for you?" She questioned sharply.

"What? No! You make a very...beautiful woman. Very attractive!" He defended. "It's just-" his eyes began to wander down as if to verify that what he almost saw wasn't a hallucination.

"Hey!" Yuki snapped harshly, making Hijikata stiffen and look at her in surprise. "My eyes are up here! If you want to keep yours, I suggest they don't go any further than my neck anymore, got it?!" She threatened darkly. He snapped to attention and nodded once, urgently.

"I was just...rather surprised that you are a woman as well. Why not tell us when Chizuru's gender was revealed?" Hijikata questioned, getting to the point. Yuki sighed in frustration and looked away uncertainly, the look of hesitance making Hijikata regain the last of his composure.

"...it is a sad truth that men are better respected than woman. It is a harsh one when they are also much safer than women are. My true appearance is not as...innocent as Chizuru-sama's is and therefore I gain much more attention than her...much more unwanted attention," Yuki frowned as she remembered all the men, drunken or not, that had approached her and treated her as they would a whore from the red light district just because she had such showy curves in kimonos.

She hugged her body uncertainly, self conscious of the kind of image her body gave to others and making them think the worst of her just because she had the body for it. Yuki hadn't even held hands with a man before, she was as pure as Chizuru, she just didn't look it. Hijikata immediately realized what she meant, his eyes sharpening and narrowing in anger and disapproval at whoever had tried to take advantage of Yuki in the past.

"So you decided it'd be best for you to disguise yourself as a boy," Hijikata stated. Yuki nodded, still not looking to him.

"For my sake as well as Chizuru-sama's. I would not be the cause of her being put in unnecessary danger. I did not...did not want to be attacked by a group and unable to stop them from...from harming her if they had already found a way to...subdued me..." Yuki whispered softly, the pain in her voice at revealing her deepest fear to him evident and Hijikata was starting to understand her mistrust of people, especially men.

He knew that if such a horrible thing happened to her, women would condemn her because they would think she had asked for it, gotten paid for it even because she had the looks of a professional, and men would continue to take her against her will. She would be alone and it would only be worse if men went after Chizuru simply for being associated with her. He doubted someone that seemed as loyal as Yuki would be able to take that.

"I see..." Hijikata responded quietly, closing his eyes. Yuki stayed silent for a moment longer before speaking again.

"Hijikata-san," Hijikata snapped his eyes open at her serious tone, now softer and more melodic, more feminine. "If you tell _anyone_ in _any way_ that I am a woman, I swear on the gods that I will castrate you in your sleep, do you understand?" Yuki threatened, her voice low and menacing, her look even more so. Hijikata, despite himself, found that he was stiff, a shiver going down his spin as a cold sweat broke out on the back of his neck, his hair standing on end.

"Perfectly," Hijikata replied with almost no volume. Suddenly Yuki's face shifted from evil and menacing to a cheerful smile.

"Well, if that's all, I'll be returning to Chizuru-sama," she stated as she shuffled off, her walk, Hijikata noticed, holding a certain hypnotic rhythm that captured his attention. "Oh, and Hijikata-san," Hijikata stiffened and looked to her eyes, stunned when he realized that his eyes had unconsciously been lingering on her body, his eyes widened when he saw the warm, soft look on her face, her overall beauty suddenly taking on a loving, celestial look as she smiled warmly at him. "Sweet dreams," she murmured gently, once again taking Hijikata by surprise. He felt his cheeks heat slightly without his wanting to.

"A-ah," Hijikata managed to respond before Yuki finally turned and disappeared around the corner. The poor man was left standing there wondering what had just occurred while Yuki practically skipped to her room, in a much better mood after threatening someone.

* * *

(January of 1864, 4th year of the Bunkyuu Era)

Yuki watched silently as Chizuru slid open the circular window of their room, wondering if she would notice Okita standing guard. She stiffened and hugged herself when the chill hit her.

"Cold!" She murmured. Yuki stood and draped a coat over her shoulders.

"If you're going to stand by an open window during winter, at least wear a coat so you won't catch cold, Chizuru-sama," Yuki reprimanded softly. The girl looked up at her protector gratefully.

"Thank you, Yuki-kun," Chizuru said sincerely before turning her attention to the blade that once again rested at her hip. Yuki, as well, closed her eyes and placed her hand on the two blades resting against her hip once more, enjoying the sense of security she felt from their presence. Yuki quietly remembered the scene of Hijikata returning their weapons and prompting Chizuru to continue dressing as a boy, giving Yuki a discreet look that obviously meant for her to do the same. Yuki had only rolled her eyes at him, but gratefully accepted her swords back, smiling at him and surprising Okita and San'nan with how open and warm she was with him. They expected it towards Chizuru, but thought she would stay as cold and biting towards the others as usual. They didn't think Yuki would actually go through with her word of trusting Hijikata implicitly, but it was obvious she did, even if Hijikata didn't extend the same courtesy, especially considering he'd confined them to this room.

"Even so..." Yuki opened her eyes when Chizuru spoke, "when will I be able to go find my father?" She questioned softly to herself, closing her eyes and lowering her head, "maybe , we'll be confined here forever."

"I think that's just up to you," Okita said, making Chizuru's head snap up in surprise, her eyes opening as well. She recoiled when she saw Okita practically underneath the window of their room.

"Wh-why are you there, Okita-san?" Chizuru stuttered in alarm.

"What, you didn't notice me?" Okita questioned, making Yuki snicker. "I'll be watching over you during this hour."

"You forgot we are being watched, Chizuru-sama," Yuki murmured to her in quiet amusement, making Chizuru flush a little in embarrassment.

"Did you hear everything I said?" Chizuru asked him hesitantly.

"Un~" Okita replied with a happy smile, obviously enjoying her discomfort. Chizuru smiled helplessly and leaned against the window for support.

"The dinner is ready, shall we eat already?" Saitou questioned from where he stood in the hall, very close to where Okita was sitting...in other words, he was in hearing range.

"Saitou-san!" Chizuru exclaimed as she turned to the man holding the food trays. "Um, Saitou-san, were you there the entire time?" She asked nervously. The stoic man only nodded once in reply, making Chizuru sigh in despair, her cheeks reddening, much to Yuki's surprise. Was she embarrassed at being caught talking to herself by Saitou? Yuki didn't remember her reacting this strongly to Saitou in the anime.

"Hey," the approaching Heisuke caught Chizuru's attention. "It's time to eat," he announced, hand on his hip.

"I'll finish my job," Saitou stated seriously, looking at his younger companion. "You can eat before me."

"I see, Hijikata-san told you not to miss a movement of theirs," Okita observed as he stood.

"Then why don't you let them eat with us?" Heisuke suggested, pointing to them rudely.

"Eh?" Chizuru murmured, surprised at the boy's suggestion.

"Because I was told not to let her out of that room," Saitou replied just as seriously as he always did.

"It's okay! Hijikata-san is out to Osaka on a business trip," Heisuke stated easily. Okita raised a hand to his chin in thought before lowering it again.

"You're right, I get bored just watching them eat," Okita commented before taking a few steps, taking the trays from Saitou and handing them to Heisuke.

"Eh, why did you give them to me?" He asked.

"You were the one who proposed it," Okita replied with that easy smile of his.

"Well, let's go," he said as he walked off.

"E-eto," Chizuru stammered out uncertainly.

* * *

"You're late!" Shinpachi announced as soon as Okita slid the door open. "What are you going to do about my stomach grumbling?" he complained, his stomach actually grumbling to prove his words.

"I'm sorry, it's our fault," Chizuru apologized as she and Yuki walked in with Saitou and Heisuke behind them.

"Why are they here?" Sanosuke asked curiously.

"What? Is that bad?" Heisuke questioned as he walked in.

"No, it's not that." Shinpachi answered with a grin. "Food tastes better with company."

"Come on, don't be standing there and sit here," Sanosuke invited as he scoot over to free up two spaces. Heisuke walked up and set our trays down as Yuki and Chizuru bowed politely.

"Excuse me," the two said in unison.

"Here you go," Heisuke said as he set down the food.

"Thank you, Toudou-san," Chizuru said sincerely.

"Ah, would you stop calling me Toudou-san?" He asked as he turned to her. "Everybody calls me Heisuke, just call me that." She looked away shyly.

"But..."

"Furthermore, it looks like we're about the same age so it's odd," Heisuke continued. "I'll call you Chizuru."

"Okay, Heisuke-kun," replied softly, embarrassed at using a close honorific.

"Yeah, that's better. Then," he turned to Yuki then. "You can do the same also. Is it alright if I call you Yuki-san instead of Hibari-san?" He questioned. Yuki stared at him silently until he actually began to look unnerved, the others watching in interest.

"The others may call me that if they wish," Yuki replied. Heisuke's brows furrowed as he frowned.

"Then what do you want me to call you?" Yuki put on the best superior face she could muster and answered him in a serious tone.

"You may call me Hibari-sama," Yuki replied in a regal tone, her hands in her sleeves as she looked down her nose at him in a superior fashion, her whole image speaking arrogance. There was silence before Shinpachi and Sanosuke broke out into laughter, making Heisuke snap out of his dazed surprise flushing and glaring at the duo.

"Shut up!" He snapped his head to Yuki when he heard her chuckle but no one managed to see her do so or even smile.

"Yuki-san is fine, Heisuke-kun," Yuki replied, seriously this time. He smiled and nodded.

"Then, Chizuru, Yuki-san, let's get along," he said earnestly.

"Hai," she said with a subdued smile. Yuki only nodded in acknowledgment.

"Itadakimasu," Yuki and Saitou said in perfect unison after Chizuru and Yuki sat down to enjoy their meals, earning a few glances, but nothing more. Yuki and Saitou didn't even look at each other.

"Even so, tonight we have a stingy dinner..." Shinpachi said from his seat beside Yuki, Chizuru seated between her and Sanosuke. "So I will," he trailed off when he snatched some fish meat from Heisuke's plate, everyone's eyes widening when Yuki used the opportunity to discreetly do the same to Shinpachi's fish with her ninja speed and skill. She managed to eat half of the first side before Heisuke looked over.

"AH! Hey! Shinpachi-san, why do you always take my food?" Heisuke grumbled. Shinpachi laughed at the question.

"It's because of my body size," he answered, the others holding back snickers as Yuki continued to steal his fish from underneath his nose. "The bigger one needs more food."

"Then I need to eat more because I'm still growing!" Heisuke shot back, reaching for Shinpachi's fish before he really looked at it and stopping midway, making Shinpachi look at him in confusion. "Shinpachi-san, you weren't really kidding when you said that your dinner tonight was stingy," Heisuke said in disbelief, making Shinpachi look down at his plate in confusion.

"AH! My fish!" Shinpachi shouted when he finally realized that his fish was mostly bone by now. Sanosuke burst out laughing when he finally realized, even Okita was chuckling a little while Saitou just closed his eyes obviously thinking that Shinpachi should have been more careful. "Who-" his head snapped to Yuki, the only other person near him who was eating her fish elegantly, eerily looking like Saitou as she quietly ate her dinner, the absolute picture of innocence and serenity.

"Gn," he gave Yuki a stern glare, "oi oi, don't tell me you ate my fish, Yuki-san." Yuki didn't open her eyes or pause in her eating as she replied.

"You shouldn't accuse others without proof, Shinpachi-san," Yuki replied calmly. Shinpachi clicked his tongue and grit his teeth at me, sending a short glare at Heisuke when he snickered before returning to glower at Yuki. Then he suddenly grinned and raised his chopsticks.

"Well, I guess you wouldn't mind if I helped myself to your fish!" He exclaimed, shooting for Yuki's half finished fish, only for Yuki to sharply and expertly catch his chopsticks with her own. Yuki opened half lidded eyes and glared at Shinpachi from the corner of her eyes.

"Try it and you'll be swallowing your own detached fingers," Yuki threatened calmly, her cold gaze and soft tone bringing the threat home as Shinpachi gulped and laughed nervously.

"Ahaha, I guess you would mind," he replied as he intelligently withdrew his chopsticks.

"Oh~, looks like that big body size isn't gonna get a proper meal today huh?" Heisuke taunted, laughing and making Shinpachi turn to tussle with him.

"Shut up, you brat! You're one hundred years too early to start taunting your superior!" Shinpachi shouted.

"Who's my superior?!" Heisuke shouted back.

"It's always like this," Sanosuke said to Chizuru with a smile, Yuki's attention on them now rather than the other two's shouting match. "I'm sorry if it's noisy," he apologized.

"No, it's fun to eat like this," Chizuru responded honestly with a sincere smile.

"You finally smiled," Sanosuke commented.

"Eh?" She looked over to him.

"You can always smile," Sanosuke replied simply. "We won't do anything bad to you."

"Yes," she replied with a nod, smiling, reassured, as she looked down to her food.

"Listen a moment, everybody," a subdued Inoue entered with a letter in his hand. "I have news from Osaka, from Hijikata-san. It looks like San'nan-san got a serious wound," he said, delivering the bad news. The light hearted atmosphere immediately evaporated.

"What happened to San'nan-san?" Shinpachi asked urgently.

"It's a very severe wound. It's in the right arm. It will be difficult for him to wield a sword, but there's no threat to his life." Yuki stiffened at this, knowing well that it was basically a death sentence for a swordsman.

"Thank goodness," Chizuru, of course, said thoughtlessly.

"It's not good!" Heisuke snapped.

"The sword isn't something you can manipulate with your other hand. maybe he won't be able to use a sword again." Chizuru looked properly shocked at the news Saitou delivered.

"To those who use it properly, the sword is a way of life," Yuki stated with her eyes closed, "to lose ones ability to use it is to lose your purpose," she finished solemnly, resting a hand on her hilt as she couldn't imagine never being able to use her own blade again. Chizuru looked down sadly, guilty as she fully understood her mistake.

"That's all. I have to go talk with Kondou-san," Inoue said, dismissing himself and sliding the door shut.

"If it's necessary, we'll have to use medicine on him," Okita stated, a sake glass raised in his hand. Yuki's eyes sharpened at the mention of it.

"Don't say nonsense," Shinpachi said seriously. "We can't let a leader into the Shinsengumi." Yuki sighed at their slip as Chizuru caught it.

"Eh? Isn't San'nan-san the captain of the Shinsengumi?" She asked.

"W-well, no," Shinpachi stumbled, making Yuki frown as he realized his mistake.

"No, no, 'Shinsengumi' is written with the characters 'newly selected group'," Heisuke explained. "he group we are referring to now is the-"

"Chizuru-sama!" Yuki suddenly snapped in a stern voice, shocking the others at her slightly raised voice as she stopped Heisuke from making a grave error. Chizuru seemed startled as well, jumping and looking at Yuki wide eyed.

"Y-Yuki-kun?" Chizuru asked a little hesitantly. The others looked at the two wide eyed when Yuki actually gave her a rather stern look. Usually Yuki only looked at her charge with a warm, soft expression.

"Do not pry into their affairs," she scolded the girl fiercely for her own good. "They have already graciously allowed us to eat away from our confinement. We do not need to impose on their conversations simply to satisfy a passing curiosity!" She snapped. Chizuru flinched at the harsh tone as it had been a while since Yuki had ever been so irritated at her. The only time she ever got that way was if Chizuru did something to endanger herself somehow. She looked down at her lap sadly, slouching at the public scolding.

"Oi oi, you don't need to be so harsh towards her, Yuki-san, it's fine if she joins the conversation, she was just-" Sanosuke was cut off by the absolutely cold zero glare that Yuki sent him. He was starting to get an idea of why her name was 'snow.'

"While I appreciate your concern and your hospitality towards your captives by allowing us to dine with you, I would ask that you at least be capable of holding your tongues from information that could frighten Chizuru-sama or endanger her further in our situation. It is already precarious as it is, I do not want her put in harm's way simply because _some_," she glared harshly at Heisuke who had the decency to flinch and look guilty, "have a loose tongue," Yuki finished spitefully. Everyone was silent at Yuki's sudden and fierce animosity, amazed at how quickly she became hostile when it involved her charge's safety. Yuki took a visible deep breath to calm herself and let her expression become calm again, closing her eyes. "Now, we will forget whatever story he was about to spout and never ask of it again. You also, will take responsibility, and not mention this to your superiors. I trust that the tongue lashing and impending punishment that they can mete out is enough incentive for you to actually be able to keep your mouths shut," her words impassive but aggressive, again making them flinch. Okita looked ready to speak but a harsh glare from Yuki shut his mouth. "_ESPECIALLY _you Okita-san," she finished icily.

"Yes, yes," Okita waved dismissively after giving a long sigh. "We understand already, so why don't you take your hand off your sword already?" Okita replied easily, lifting the tension that had built from the start of Yuki's lecture. Yuki grudgingly complied, allowing her form to at least look relaxed and calm.

"S-sorry, Yuki-san," Sanosuke apologized, one hand raised.

"M-me too!" Heisuke stuttered out, holding up both his hands. Yuki allowed herself to truly let the tension slip, sliding her mask of serenity back on and nodding at the two stiffly.

"I trust this will not happen again," she murmured softly. They all made varying noises or actions of agreement, not wanting to incur Yuki's cold wrath again.

"Yuki-san's as scary as Hijikata is when he's angry," Heisuke whispered to Shinpachi, making the larger man cross his arms and nod in full agreement.

* * *

**AN: **The length of the chapters will depend on the changes I make to the episodes with the addition of my OC. Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated.


	2. Seeds of Discord

Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki, only my OC.

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" The others chorused boisterously as they began another shared meal.

"Shinpachi-san, I'll take that!" Heisuke cried, taking something of his dish as Kondou and the others ate relatively peacefully.

"Guah! I was saving that for the end!" He shouted. "Rascal! If that's the case..." It was his turn to take food from Heisuke.

"Eh?! What are you doing?!" He growled.

"You started it! Why do you eat other people's food?!" Yuki scoffed at Shinpachi's hypocritical question.

"What are you saying?" Heisuke grumbled. "You're the one who's always eating my food!" He shouted, calling him out on it as Yuki once again helped herself to Shinpachi's plate, taking full advantage of the man's distraction.

"You sure are stubborn, Heisuke! Still can't forget what happened a while ago..."

"It's not 'a while ago'! That was this morning!" He shouted. "You ate three of my sardines! Good grief!" Inoue had borne enough.

"Stop it, you two!" He shouted. The two had paused in their bickering stances. "You are troubling Hibari-kun," he said, making the other two look at her serenely eating face before a look of realization crossed Shinpachi's features.

"Eh, wait a second. Since Yuki-san started eating with us, my food has always magically disappeared..." he trailed off as he looked to his near empty plate. The only reason his rice was saved was because he was holding it, but even half of that seemed to be gone. "EH?! Come on, Yuki-san!" Shinpachi exclaimed. "Why do you have to eat my food?!" He complained. Once again Yuki didn't bother pausing in her meal, or even opening her eyes.

"And I've told you every time to not accuse me without evidence, Shinpachi-san," Yuki replied calmly. Shinpachi only growled and glared at her. It was then that the inner door opened to reveal Hijikata.

"I'm back," he stated simply as he stepped inside.

"Hey, Toshi," Kondou greeted amiably.

"Hijikata-san," Okita greeted as well, his easy smile dropping when San'nan stepped in after Hijikata, his right arm in a sling. Yuki closed her eyes in disapproval when every stared at his arm in open pity. They were concerned yes, but all he would see is the pity. It would have been more respectful to act as if he had no injury.

"Captain, vice-captain, thanks for your hard work," Kondou said.

"Ou," Hijikata grunted as he took out a blade from his belt and set it to his right after seating himself.

"Welcome back, San'nan-san," Okita was the first to greet normally as San'nan sat down.

"I'm back," he replied.

"Good job," Kondou stated. "How's your arm injury?" He asked.

"As you can see...my arm is quite weak now. His reply made everyone silent as they sent him looks of concern and pity, only Yuki kept her eyes shut and silently continued her meal. San'nan gave a strained smile at them all. "I'm fine. It's not as bad as it looks, so don't worry. Well then," he gave a bow to Kondou and prepared to leave.

"San'nan-san, what about dinner?" Heisuke asked. Yuki's brows furrowed at the insensitive question. It's obvious he wouldn't want to eat with his dominant hand injured. He doesn't want anyone to see him struggle doing something as simple as trying to eat.

"I'm okay," San'nan replied as he stepped out of the room, "I'm a little tired, so I'll go get some rest in my room." And with that he slid the door shut behind him.

"Hijikata-san," Okita spoke as soon as they knew San'nan was gone, "what's the truth behind San'nan-san's wound?" he asked without preamble.

"I can't tell," he replied, looking around until he spotted Yuki and Chizuru in the room. "What are you doing?" He questioned as he turned to them.

"Eh?" Chizuru snapped out of her daze and looked to him while Yuki simply put her chopsticks down, preparing to leave with her tray.

"Who gave you two permission to leave your room and eat here?" Hijikata reiterated. Chizuru looked down at her plate uncertainly.

"Ah no, Toshi. Well, that was me..." Kondou said, nervously coming to their rescue. Hijikata looked to his leader, obviously skeptical.

"I invited her," Heisuke announced loudly. "I told them 'let's eat together'." He said.

"No, it was me," Shinpachi pointed at himself with his thumb.

"No, it was actually me," Inoue proclaimed guiltily. Hijikata looked stunned, unsure what to do.

"It was me," Sanosuke stated next, leaning back and looking at the ceiling. The funniest part was that they really had all asked Yuki and Chizuru to join them at one point. Hijikata's brows furrowed, his expression becoming stern.

"You guys, doing as you please..." he muttered.

"Why not? It's just a meal," Heisuke defended them easily. "Chizuru and Yuki-san promised not to run away and they actually didn't try to run away this past half month."

"It's just half a month," Hijikata repeated to make his point.

"If you're so worried, why don't you watch over them, Hijikata-san?" Okita questioned. "All the time," he added suggestively with his eyes closed. Hijikata's head snapped to Okita in surprise.

"What?" Okita chuckled and smirked at Hijikata's reaction.

"But what do you think?" Kondou asked. "Shall we at least let them eat here?"

"Kondou-san," Hijikata looked at his leader reproachfully. "If you're so easygoing, the authority of the group will be in disarray."

"Mn? Mnn, ahh," Kondou grunted and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"A-ano..." Chizuru brought the group's attention to them.

"It seems best if we return to our rooms," Yuki said quietly as both she and Chizuru reached to grab our trays to leave.

"Just for meals," Hijikata stated suddenly, making the two pause in their actions.

"Eh?" Chizuru looked up at him in surprise, Hijikata's gaze lingered on her before staying on Yuki. he relaxed and closed his eyes.

"Okay, I'll eat too," he said in a more careless tone, for him at least.

"Ah, I'll prepare it now," Inoue said, getting up to do so.

"Isn't it great, Chizuru, Yuki-san," Heisuke smiled at them. "From now on you two can eat with everyone!" He said while Shinpachi grinned at them.

"Yes!" Chizuru replied happily, enthusiastically. Yuki allowed a small smile to touch her lips, making the comedic duo 'oh~' in wonder.

* * *

Technically it wasn't everyone as San'nan had withdrawn and basically stopped talking. Yuki and Chizuru would constantly catch him practicing with his sword at night, clearly getting little to no rest. His frustration was understandable.

"Good morning," Chizuru called in greeting to the two occupying the kitchen.

"Good morning, Chizuru-chan, Yuki-kun," Okita said from his place at the cutting board, obviously not looking up.

"Okita-san and Saitou-san are preparing the meals?" She questioned curiously.

"It's not just us," Saitou replied from where he was stirring the pot. "We take turns preparing meals."

"Yo, Chizuru, Yuki-san," Heisuke greeted as he came in. "San'nan-san said he'll eat in his room this morning as well," he informed the two working.

"Even so, he's not even touching his chopsticks," Okita commented.

"Really?" Chizuru asked as Yuki continued to observe silently in the background.

"If he doesn't touch his meals, he'll never get better," Heisuke added worriedly.

"Excuse me-" Chizuru started.

"I gave you permission to eat with us," Hijikata stated as he paused in the hallway after spotting them, "but I don't remember allowing you to enter the kitchen."

"G-good morning! I thought we could help out," Chizuru explained.

"You don't have to get unnecessarily involved," Hijikata stated in a cold tone. Yuki scoffed at his words, making him glance curiously at her before he began walking off.

"Excuse me, can I take care of San'nan-san's meal?" Chizuru asked before he could leave, making him stop again, glancing at Yuki, silently asking if this is why she scoffed before. Yuki's only response was a smirk before he turned sharply to Chizuru.

"You?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes, I helped my father and Yuki with wounded people," Yuki frowned at how she worded it.

"You had better not," Hijikata warned, "your kindness may be treated with hostility."

"I think it's okay," Okita spoke up from the background. "Anyways, no matter who takes it to him, he won't touch it. Let's let her help this time."

"Yeah, if he keeps going like this, San'nan-san will faint," Heisuke backed up.

"If you don't agree, Chizuru-sama will stubbornly continue to badger you," Yuki warned cheerily. Hijikata turned away with a frown at being ganged up on.

"I get it, I get it, do as you please." He looked to Yuki sharply. "You. Come with me. You don't have any reason to be here." Yuki raised her hands in mock surrender as she followed him back to her room.

"Yes yes, right behind you Hijikata-sama," Yuki said sarcastically, making him give her a sharp look as they round the corner and left the others behind. The two walked silently for a moment until Yuki looked back then forward again when she was assured they were far enough away and alone. "You shouldn't worry so much, you know?" Yuki said casually, making Hijikata stop and give her a stern look.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned. Yuki rolled her eyes and took a step closer, making him stiffen as he belatedly remember this was a woman, an attractive woman. Hijikata stopped his thoughts right there as he focused on Yuki's playful smile.

"You shouldn't worry so much about San'nan-san. What happened to him wasn't your fault," his eyes widened in surprise as Yuki hit the nail on the head. She twirled away from him playfully and looked back at him. "Besides, Chizuru-sama has the strange ability to help people. You'll see," Yuki said warmly, reassuringly, giving him that gentle smile he'd only seen employed on Chizuru or more recently with himself. He recovered and followed after her, frustrated that she saw through him so easily.

"Both of you need to learn to mind your own business," he replied gruffly, but Yuki was unaffected by his 'mean' attitude and instead laughed at his response.

"You should know we Edo women are stubborn," Yuki replied with a true, light hearted, tinkling laughter, one that could only belong to a woman. Hijikata's expression softened at her own carefree expression as she laughed.

"That's the first time," Yuki's laughter died down and she looked at Hijikata curiously.

"First time of what?" She asked.

"It's the first time you've laughed so sincerely," he replied, shocking Yuki when he gave a near imperceptible smile. "It suits you." Yuki stood there, stunned, her cheeks flushing without her wanting them to at his sudden compliment. Hijikata's own eyes widened at her reaction as he suddenly realized what he said. He cleared his throat awkwardly as they stood outside her room. "Well, I'll be going now," he muttered half heartedly as he made his escape, walking away rather quickly and not even waiting to see if Yuki went inside the room. This time it was Yuki's turn to stand in the hall, stunned and wondering what had happened.

* * *

"Chizuru, cheer up!" Heisuke said light heartedly. "I'll bring him lunch later," he tried to reassure her so she would eat her own food already. Yuki sat silently, eating as calmly as always.

"Yeah, cheer up!" Shinpachi encouraged next.

"Thank you," She replied despondently, not looking up at all.

"Don't worry, Chizuru-sama," Yuki comforted, surprising everyone, even Chizuru as they all knew by now that Yuki was not the type to honey coat or give false hopes. "I'm sure your sincerity and concern reached him," Yuki said softly before placing another small bundle of rice in her mouth. A wistful smile appeared on Chizuru's face as she looked back down only to snap her head up when the door slid open and Kondou spoke.

"Captain," he greeted in surprise. San'nan walked in and closed the door behind him, holding his tray of food and seating himself casually as if nothing happened.

"Itadakimasu," he said softly, picking up one of the onigiri Chizuru had made and starting his meal.

"San'nan-san," Chizuru murmured in disbelief and a smidgen of hope.

"They say food tastes better with others," San'nan replied without looking up. Chizuru smiled happily, seeing now that her feelings really did get through to him.

"Ah, of course," Kondou agreed happily. Hijikata gave a small smile at the sight of the eating captain before sending a strange glance at Yuki who was still eating, unfazed by the small event that had just transpired. It was curious how she seemed to know that San'nan was coming. Was it because she somehow sensed him, or somehow knew the event would occur, or perhaps she simply had that much faith in Chizuru's ability to help people? But this would not be the first time that she had shown no surprise at some event. In fact the only time he'd seen her stunned or surprised was today when he let slip that compliment.

Hijikata looked away from her when he remembered, still embarrassed that he had let the thought slip from his mouth. He hadn't intended to say that out loud, much less think it at all. He was not looking for a relationship, especially with someone in such a precarious situation with them and who seemed to have some affiliation with that doctor Koudou, but he couldn't help but notice things about Yuki when she was near.

Since he was the only one that knew Yuki was a woman, besides Chizuru, he was hyper aware of her presence when she acted like a male around him, and all the proximity or actions that can be dismissed as males takes on a different light if its a female. Even when they're alone and she acts like a woman, she becomes even more open than when they are together around the others, openly giving him warm smiles and caring glances filled with trust that truly show the sincerity of her words when she declared him the first person she would trust implicitly. Not even Chizuru had that honor and Hijikata found himself oddly pleased by this, at least until he reprimanded himself for the foreign feeling and wondered why he felt it at all. Hijikata shook his head of his wandering thoughts and went back to his meal, simply enjoying Chizuru's accomplishment of getting San'nan to not only eat, but join them for their meal.

* * *

(1st year of the Genji Era)

Yuki yawned as the cicadas chirped in chorus with Saitou's sword practice, drowsily helping Chizuru with the clothes washing. Summer was always the time that Yuki took more naps. Their frequency progressed from the near zero of winter to the near every other day of summer until it waned again in fall to winter.

"Do you have something to tell me?" Saitou asked Chizuru when she glanced at him a few too many times. She stood nervously at being caught, surprising Yuki when she flushed as well, again a stronger reaction than the anime she remembered. She was acting as if it was Hijikata...standing...there...Yuki quickly hid her shock at her sudden realization as she stood fluidly, silently berating herself for not realizing sooner that Chizuru had somehow developed an interest in Saitou rather than Hijikata. She went through every important scenario wondering why that was when she realized that she had screwed up the most important one, their first meeting.

Because she had constantly stood protectively in front of Chizuru at the time, she had blocked her vision and accidentally kept her from seeing the scene that looked like an off-seasonal cherry blossom blooming. The only thing she saw clearly before she fainted was Saitou slaying the creature at the same time as Yuki and elegantly cleaning and sheathing his blade. It made sense why her slowly budding affections had been shifted to Saitou, but she wondered if Saitou would later feel the same. It was a little too soon to tell as the only deviation in Saitou's behavior so far had been the small bit of remorse Yuki saw in his eyes when he had shoved Chizuru into her room the first day, but that was it.

Then again maybe that was enough, Yuki thought. It could be that the progression of their affections go as slowly as Chizuru's and Hijikata's did. Saitou seemed as romantically retarded as Hijikata was and they _were _ the most similar personality wise in Yuki's opinion. She supposed it wasn't that surprising a deviation, but she wondered if Hijikata would come to have a one sided affection for Chizuru. If so she worried as she didn't want Chizuru to feel guilty for being unable to return them nor Hijikata to feel pain for knowing he could never receive them in return.

She also didn't wish for Hijikata to be alone. He would lose so much in the future and Chizuru had become his pillar of support. Yuki didn't even want to think of how much pain he'd be in without that support.

"Eh...no...but..." Chizuru's hesitant mumbling brought Yuki back to the present. "I was wondering if I could go outside to look for my father..."

"That's impossible," Saitou replied, returning to his stance. "We have too many wounded people now. We don't have enough personnel to escort you," he swung.

"And they don't trust me to do the job myself as they don't know the extent of my skill and still believe there is a chance we will try to escape," Yuki added with a yawn, stretching out lazily and sighing in satisfaction when she heard a few bones crack or pop back into place.

"I see..." Chizuru murmured, disheartened.

"We can still take you with us when we go on patrol," Okita suggested slyly from where he sat, leaning against a beam.

"Really?" Chizuru asked hopefully. "Then please let us go with you," she pleaded.

"But our rounds are life threatening," he said with a smirk. "Warriors can die if they do something wrong out there. You must at least be able to defend yourself, otherwise we can't bring you along."

"I know self defense," Chizuru stated firmly with determination. Yuki resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she went to lean against her own beam, standing though. Sure she knew, but she always froze whenever an enemy attacked her. "I've attended the dojo at Kodachi," she murmured.

"Then..." she turned to Saitou who had paused in his swings again, "let me try you out." He stated, Yuki's mind coming up with a lot of heavy double meaning and shades, though she knew that Saitou was probably pretty pure when it came to such things. Chizuru, however, seemed to think of a few double meanings herself as she stared at him in wide eyed bewilderment, her cheeks flushing slightly at whatever she was thinking. Yeah, she definitely has growing affections for Saitou, Yuki thought as they got into place for their spar. "You don't need to hold back. Come and try to hit me wherever you like," Saitou instructed.

"B-but..." Chizuru said hesitantly.

"Is that sword just an ornament?" He questioned bluntly. Chizuru's eyes widened before she defended herself.

"That's not true!" She exclaimed. "If you get stabbed by the sword, you'll die, Saitou-san," she murmured sullenly with concern. Yuki couldn't help but shake silently with laughter, glad her scarf hid most of the lower half of her face when she wanted and was rather pleased to notice that rather than the unconcerned, cool face he showed in the anime, his expression had softened just a fraction at the genuine concern he heard in her voice. Another minuscule sign of returned affections, but Yuki would have to observe their interactions a bit more to be positive.

"You sure are great if you tell Hajime-kun you are afraid to kill him. You are the best!" He said as he slapped his thigh and laughed.

"It's not a thing to laugh about," Chizuru said with a disapproving pout. She was never really able to look menacing or angry.

"But if you show us your skill, we may reconsider letting you go outside," Okita bated as his laughter died down, still smiling. Chizuru turned a contemplative glance to Saitou.

"If you don't want to use the sword by any means, then you can do it with the back of the blade," Saitou stated, giving her an alternative. Chizuru looked at her sword with determination before unsheathing it and getting into a perfect stance, flipping the blade so it would be relatively harmless, not that it'd ever reach Saitou anyways.

"Please!" She said with fierce determination...well for her anyways. Saitou only stood still and put a hand on his sheath. Chizuru, seeing his inactivity decided to charge, letting out a little battle cry as she raised her sword, her form perfect, but her physical skills lacking. Saitou unsheathed his sword, deflected her attack, whipped it out of her hand, and turned around in time to have his blade at her throat easily showing the victor, all in the blink of an eye. Chizuru stood stock still, frozen with shock. Saitou pulled away slowly, making sure she didn't accidentally hurt herself before slashing his blade to his side decisively. "Wha..." Chizuru breathed, trailing off. "What just happened?" She questioned in confusion still frozen in place as Okita picked up her fallen sword and Saitou resheathed his own.

"Are you surprised?" Okita asked.

"Saitou-san's sword skills are at a master's level," Yuki informed Chizuru, her eyes closed, still leaning against one of the beams of the house. Okita held up her blade and she seemed surprised he had it.

"Eh?! How...in just an instant..." She gasped.

"If Hajime-kun was fighting for real, you'd be dead now," Okita commented as he walked to her and gave her sword back.

"I have to praise your teacher. Your skill with the sword is impressive," Saitou commended as he looked to her.

"Eh?" She looked to Saitou in surprise after she sheathed her sword, her cheeks flushing when she realized she'd been praised.

"At least your level is good enough not to make us worry about letting you walk outside," Saitou stated, turning to walk away. "I already know Yuki-san's skills say that much at the least," his gaze turning to Yuki before facing forward and moving on.

"Just obtaining Hajime-kun's authorization is amazing," Okita complimented as he started to follow.

"A-ano..." Chizuru trailed off uncertainly, not understanding. Yuki resisted the urge to roll her eyes again as Saitou turned to Chizuru.

"Let's ask the vice captain if you can come with us on our rounds." Chizuru smiled brightly at Saitou's words, Yuki's own small smile appearing when she again saw a glimmer of affection show when Saitou's expression once again softened, this time at Chizuru's happiness.

"Thank you very much!" Chizuru enthused gratefully, bowing to them.

"But if you try to escape or interfere with the patrolling..." Okita started with an overly cheerful fox like smile, "we will kill you."

"Yes!" Chizuru exclaimed, her enthusiasm unaffected by his poor joke. Saitou took that as a cue that it was safe to leave, Okita only chuckling slightly at his response before following. "Thank you very much!" Chizuru said again, bowing respectfully.

* * *

"I'll get the permission to let you go outside," Hijikata stated. Chizuru smiled brightly at this.

"Thank you very much!" She replied enthusiastically.

"You can join the warriors who will do the rounds in the city," he continued, his arms crossed. "You must obey the group leader's orders at all times."

"Yes," Chizuru agreed. Hijikata then turned to said two group leaders of the day.

"Souji, Heisuke, you are doing today's rounds, right?" Okita chuckled and smirked at Chizuru.

"If you get attacked by a rebel, we'll leave you behind. Is that okay?" Okita asked.

"It's not!" Hijikata barked, making Okita chuckle only for it to die as soon as he was pierced with a cold stare from Yuki.

"If you do any such thing, I will make sure you wake up hairless," Yuki stated in a completely factual, casual tone, belying the icy rage behind her dark eyes and expression. Okita gave that easy smile though it was obvious that it was strained, cold sweat breaking out on the back of his neck.

"Mah, Yuki-san, you need to learn how to take a joke," Okita tried to diffuse the situation. Yuki simply closed her eyes from where she sat.

"Only say jokes that sound like jokes," Yuki quoted from Saitou the first day, surprising them. Hijikata cleared his throat and recaptured their attention.

"The Choushu are behaving restlessly. To tell you the truth, it's not the best time to let you go outside, but there are reports saying Koudou-san was seen so..."

"My father?" Chizuru asked, surprised by the news.

"If we miss anymore opportunities, the search for Koudou-san won't progress." Chizuru once again smiled happily and bowed gratefully at him.

"Thank you very much!" She repeated sincerely.

"I'm afraid that Yuki-san will have to stay here, though," Hijikata said, finally telling her the down side.

"Mou, how many times have I told you to just call me Yuki?" The disguised woman openly teased, making Hijikata stiffen as Okita and Heisuke's eyes widened.

"Eh? W-why?" Chizuru asked in shock, providing a welcome distraction for Hijikata. Ever since Yuki came into her life, they'd hardly ever been apart. Yuki had become a constant in her life, one she drew comfort from, especially after her father's disappearance and had become something of an older sister figure to her with how protective the older woman was of her.

"I'm here for insurance," Yuki answered softly, making them turn to her in surprise that she had gotten it so quickly.

"What do you mean, Yuki-kun?" Chizuru questioned.

"If both of us were to go out at the same time, despite the probability that they would separate us to different teams, we would still have an opportunity to slip away from our 'escorts' and rendezvous somewhere we both know of. Knowing you, if you escaped first, you would most likely go to the place where we were captured by the Shinsengumi, so I would go there as well." The others' eyes widened at that while Chizuru blushed at the fact that she would indeed hide in such an obvious place. Yuki's eyes softened at her embarrassment. "You're an honest person and it makes sense that you would go to the place most memorable since our confinement here. There is nothing to be ashamed of Chizuru-sama."

"Y-yes," she stammered, heartened by the praise and comfort, as she always was when Yuki gave it.

"Please don't hold back your enthusiasm for this opportunity on my account. I knew as soon as they allowed us more freedom that if you ever wanted to travel outside, it would have to be without me. I must, unfortunately entrust the important and dangerous task of your safety to them, but I trust that they'll at least bring you back alive, maybe even completely protected and unharmed," Yuki told her reassuringly ignoring how the others bristled at the jabs of them being unable to properly protect her. Chizuru giggled at her passive aggressive antics and smiled warmly at her sister figure.

"Thank you, Yuki-kun." Yuki only gave her a gentle, breathtakingly beautiful smile in return, catching the three men in the room off guard and making their breath catch.

* * *

"...are you really alright with this?" Hijikata asked quietly. Yuki turned from where she lay in the room in surprise, looking to Hijikata from where he sat in front of his desk, his brush suspended in the air as he paused in his work to hear her response. Hijikata had invited her to stay in the room rather than having to go back to being alone in her own. Yuki easily accepted as it wouldn't matter whether she napped in his workroom or her shared room with Chizuru. At least this way she didn't have to walk anywhere to nap.

"Not as much as I want to be," Yuki replied carelessly, rolling until she lay flat on her back rather than her side, one arm strewn across her stomach, the other above her head. Hijikata looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Yuki contemplated the question silently for a moment.

"...I understand that...I cannot always be there to protect her. I know that and while it chafes me, I also know that she needs to experience some trouble without my being there to rescue and comfort her, to hold her hand the whole time. All of you have not known her nearly as long as I, but most of you have formed enough of a bond with her that I'm confident you'll protect her from being killed, but otherwise you'll give her enough room to make her own mistakes and learn from them. I am incapable of being so generous. I am not beyond admitting that I am overzealous when it comes to her protection. She is my first precious person, the first person at all to gain my respect and affection and in turn my loyalty and protection, but it is difficult for me to let my first precious person, especially being as pure as she is, get hurt in any way." Yuki raised the arm above her head and placed it over her eyes.

"It was extremely...difficult to willingly go with you when you told us to follow you here. I had to bite the inside of my cheek until it bled just to keep from breaking my bindings and lashing out at Okita-san and Saitou-san when they bound and gagged Chizuru-sama while she was unconscious. Allowing the precarious situation to play out, rather than escape with her that first night...was undoubtedly one of the most difficult things I have done in my life so far...and I recently learned, only the beginning of many more internal struggles I will have," Yuki finished with a murmur.

"So you are worried that Chizuru is in danger right now and you are not there to shield her from it," he stated more than asked, though Yuki still nodded from where she lay. "Did you not say that you trust us enough not to let her die?" He questioned. Yuki rolled again until she was laying on her side, the knot in her hair catching on the tatami mat and undoing it until her hair was splayed behind her, her arms resting on the mats in front of her and her bound breasts showing a bit of cleavage from beneath her loose yukata as they were pressed together by her new position. Hijikata swallowed dryly as he stared at her laying form, her new position highlighting her more feminine features, her body's voluptuous curves, her long sleek limbs, her long silky hair, and her soft face, her cheeks looking softer and her lips more pouty as they were accentuated by her cheek pressing against the floor.

"It's not physical injuries I worry about, Hijikata," Yuki murmured softly to him, making him resist the urge to swallow again at her suddenly feminine, melodic tone. She always shifted from her disguise voice to her real one when he least expected it so it always caught him off guard. Her gentle, worried eyes shifted shyly away from his to stare at her curled legs. "I worry for her emotions. I have the irrational fear that Chizuru-sama's heart will be wounded so badly that she will break and lose her purity, her innocence, her _light_, even though I know she's stubborn and has a strong will...but she just seems so fragile at first, when you don't see the hidden strength behind those kind, forgiving eyes." Yuki shut her eyes slowly, not wanting to think on this for much longer. "I wonder if it is because of my own fragile state that I am overzealous in keeping her happy," Yuki whispered to herself, not having expected Hijikata to be listening so intently that his ears had strained and easily picked up her last words.

"I believe that you have a stronger will than you give yourself credit for," he murmured in reply to her honest confession. "In fact, you constantly surprise me with your strength of character...and stubbornness," he added as an afterthought, not that Yuki minded. In fact she appreciated it. Yuki smiled at him affectionately.

"Thank you, Hijikata," Yuki murmured sleepily as she lulled to sleep, allowing her heavy eyelids to close.

"You're welcome...Yuki," Hijikata whispered in reply, not caring that Yuki was already too deeply asleep to have heard it.

* * *

"Some of that responsibility is also mine," Hijikata and Yuki made themselves known, Hijikata opening the door to enter the conversation they heard as they approached, "as I gave her permission to go outside. Don't give them all the blame," he continued as he and Yuki stepped in, Yuki shutting the door behind them.

"I warned you that she attracted trouble," Yuki told Okita bluntly, though there was amusement in her voice.

"Hijikata-san, could you get something from Furutaka?" Sanosuke asked. Yuki yawned as she had only just entered the situation and took a seat near Chizuru and Hijikata. Hijikata had stopped by his work room to wake her up after he finished with Furutaka. He correctly assumed she would want to be there for at least some of the conversation.

"They were going to wait for a windy day and set the capital city on fire,"he started without preamble. "Using the confusion that would create, they were going to kidnap the Emperor and take him to Choushu."

"Setting fire to the capital?!" Kondou exclaimed.

"They're planning to kidnap the emperor?" Heisuke questioned almost skeptically, as if doubting their capabilities to do so. "They make a big deal of him, but they don't respect him at all."

"Setting fire to the capital. Are the Choushu people crazy?" Shinpachi criticized.

"They are in a hurry because Furutaka was caught. They should meet tonight and take measures on what happened," Hijikata told his leader.

"Where will the meeting take place?" Kondou asked.

"Considering their moves up 'til now, it would be at the Shikoku or the Ikeda house," Shimada informed.

"Dispatch this information to the officers of the Aizu district," Kondou instructed. "Toshi, gather the warriors." Hijikata grunted and nodded in acknowledgement of the order.

* * *

"These are the only combat ready soldiers?" Hijikata questioned as he looked at the uniformed assembled group, all wearing the same light blue coat.

"It's inexcusable. If I wasn't hurt, I could go too," San'nan lamented apologetically.

"No, we will have you guard here, San'nan-san," Kondou encouraged.

"It would be good if we could use him now," Sanosuke murmured to Saitou, capturing Chizuru's attention.

"It seems he'll be away from the battlefield for a time," Saitou responded.

"The Aizu district officers still haven't made a move?" Hijikata questioned.

"We still have no news," Inoue replied.

"Damn, if we don't have definite evidence, we can't do anything..." Hijikata cursed. "Kondou-san, let's depart."

"But we still don't know which house is the correct one between Shikoku's or Ikeda's." Kondou responded.

"They have been using the Ikeda house frequently. It's hard to think they will use the same place the night after Furutaka was caught. We can assume they will use Shikoku's," San'nan advised.

"But, we can't completely ignore Ikeda's," Kondou contemplated.

"Okay, let's split our men into two groups," Hijikata suggested. "I'll go to Shikoku's."

"Then, Toshi," Kondou said firmly as he stood, "take twenty four men with you."

"Will you go with ten men, Kondou-san?" Hijikata questioned in disbelief. "That's too reckless," he scolded. Kondou only chuckled.

"But I will take Souji, Nagakura, and Heisuke in exchange," Kondou reassured.

"Understood," Hijikata replied gruffly, but Yuki wasn't satisfied with that.

"I still believe it inadvisable," Yuki stated, speaking for the first time since their meeting started, shocking a few people when she spoke up and to object no less.

"Oh? And why is that, Yuki-san?" San'nan asked, genuinely curious as to what she would say as Yuki had never given them reason to dismiss what she has to say.

"One could just as easily argue that they would go to Ikeda's simply because they'll panic and go to the house they've frequented more recently for the sense of security or if you want a more complicated reason they may place stock on our belief that they will meet in their less frequented house of Shikoku's and therefore convene at Ikeda's, whichever it is, in the end the probability of of them meeting in either house is more or less the same," Yuki commented calmly.

"Then what exactly do you suggest we do?" Hijikata questioned next, more serious that San'nan.

"Split your forces evenly," Yuki stated blandly as if that should have been obvious. "Send seventeen with Kondou-san and seventeen with Hijikata-san. Okita-san, Shinpachi-san, and Heisuke can remain with Kondou-san as well. That way if either is attacked, they can hold out long enough for San'nan-san to send a message to the other group to send as reinforcements," Yuki suggested.

"But no matter what you say, Shikoku's still seems their most likely convening area," Sanosuke argued. Yuki sighed in exasperation, looking at the ceiling as one hand went to her hip, the other raising to rub the back of her neck.

"Fine then, send twenty one with Hijikata-san and thirteen with Kondou-san, that way on the, apparently, small possibility that they will convene at Ikeda's, Kondou-san and his group will be better able to combat and restrain their forces." Yuki stated.

"I believe that is a fair compromise," San'nan stated, agreeing with Yuki's suggestion.

"I suppose even a difference of four men can help in a battle," Yuki muttered to herself, but the others heard her.

"Four? You only gave Kondou-san an extra three," Shinpachi said in confusion. Yuki rolled her eyes at him as if the answer should be obvious.

"I'm going with you," Yuki replied bluntly, surprising everyone.

"And who gave you permission to do so?" Hijikata questioned sharply. Yuki only responded by smiling warmly at Hijikata, again surprising everyone, but not as much as before. They were slowly getting used to it.

"It should be fine right? Seeing as Chizuru-sama is staying here, I can help out in combat. And if you're right and they convene at Shikoku's then I won't need to fight at all and my going with them would be uneventful." Hijikata seemed ready to put up a protest but Saitou surprisingly defended me.

"From what I saw of her skill when we met, Yuki-san is near master level if he is not already," Saitou stated, shocking everyone at his acknowledgement. "Yuki-san's skills will be useful in the event that Ikeda's will be their meeting point and if not then he will only be additional protection for our leader," Saitou reasoned. Hijikata grunted and frowned.

"Fine then, Yuki will be joining Kondou-san's group while Chizuru remains with San'nan-san," Hijikata growled out and Yuki wondered why he was so against it, especially when her skills just got recognized by Saitou of all people and she could only be an asset towards their cause. Was it because he still didn't trust her to not run away? He should know by now that she wouldn't run without Chizuru, but there's no other reason for him to be so upset at this...is there?

* * *

"So this is the right one," Okita commented as they staked out Ikeda's.

"I can't believe you were right, Yuki-san." Shinpachi murmured.

"Now an extra three people feels kind of pointless," Heisuke commented darkly. Yuki turned a cold glance at Heisuke, making him stiffen and swallow nervously as he just realized that he basically undermined Yuki's efforts to add even three more troops to their group...and also left her out.

"Oh? Do three trained, _extra _warriors not satisfy you? Do you not even view me as capable of helping you in a fight simply because you haven't seen me in action. Heisuke, could you possibly be undervaluing my skill?" Yuki questioned softly, frightening the boy even more.

"Er, no! I'm grateful that we even have four more soldiers thanks to you, Yuki-san! I'm sure they'll really help out. And you too!" Heisuke added the last part hastily when he almost forgot to include Yuki again. Yuki let him sweat for a bit longer before letting her frightening stare drop and nodding at him once to accept his sucking up, turning back to the house, ignoring Shinpachi's snickers and Okita's short lasting smirk.

"The Aizu district people haven't moved yet?" Kondou questioned one of his soldiers, bringing them all back to the situation.

"Not yet," the soldier replied. Kondou clicked his tongue in annoyance and grit his teeth as he glared at the Ikeda's house.

* * *

"Damn...what are the Aizu district people doing?" Heisuke cursed quite a while later.

"They are really late," Shinpachi conceded, backing Heisuke.

"They're loitering so that the bulk of the casualties will fall on the Shinsengumi, then they'll sweep in to take the credit, while earning more prestige with their fewer number of injured soldiers," Yuki stated blandly, cleaning her nails with a small knife she had taken out from somewhere in her yukata. The others' eyes widened in shock before narrowing in anger as they registered what she said. "It's a rather smart tactic. Completely dishonorable and underhanded, but smart," Yuki reluctantly commended.

"What should we do?" Okita asked their leader. "It's unsightly to let them escape now. Kondou-san?" Okita prodded. Kondou ground his teeth in frustration.

"We have no choice," he turned to the others, "we'll break in by ourselves!" He ordered with conviction. The others nodded and grinned, supporting their leader one hundred percent. Yuki smiled at the group.

* * *

"By the orders of the Aizu clan, the Shinsengumi, and by imperial proclamation, we will restore order here!" Kondou roared out as soon as they entered the house, making Yuki audibly smack her forehead in exasperation and disbelief that Kondou had wasted their element of surprise and announced them to the enemy, allowing them time to gather so they could better defend and attack.

"This is going to be a long night," Yuki grumbled to herself dryly.

* * *

**AN: **Another chapter posted. Again, thanks for reading, and reviews are much appreciated. Until next chapter.


	3. Twilight Blossom

Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki, only my OC.

* * *

(June, first year of the Genji Era, 1864)

"By the orders of the Aizu Clan, the Shinsengumi. With this proclamation, we shall restore order here!" Kondou barked, multiple enemies gather at the top of the stairs with weapons in hand. "If you resist, you'll be killed without mercy!" With that, the men at the top of the steps let out war cries and ran down to engage them in battle. "Die!" Kondou yelled, unsheathing his blade and making the others charge as well. Yuki sighed as she slowly unsheathed her own blade after the others had started slashing through the enemies. She casually lifted her blade and with an easy downward swing dispatched a man that had charged at her shouting.

"Nothing but garbage to sully my blade with," Yuki muttered in disgust after slaying another two men and slashing her sword down to clean off the blood.

"Now, now, that's a rather mean thing to say, isn't it Yuki-san?" Shinpachi said with a smile as he dodged the swipes of an enemy and easily swung his own blade down one handed, cutting the enemies sword in half and killing him with a slice to his head. Yuki only scoffed as she ducked under another attempt at her life and sliced the man's stomach open, twirling around a second enemy and stabbing him clean through, jerking her blade out of him as she came back to back with both Shinpachi and Okita.

"Announcing our entrance so loudly on purpose...that seems typical of Kondou-san doesn't it?" Okita said in amusement, a strained smile on his face as he kept his eyes on the enemies surrounding them.

"That's fine isn't it?" Shinpachi replied with a grin. "Openly announcing ourselves is an established tactic for a raid!" Yuki scoffed again as Shinpachi charged.

"Barging into a disadvantageous situation is a tactic, huh?" Heisuke questioned as he pushed back against an enemy sword, using the momentum to slash downward and end his adversary's life.

"It makes you wonder at the intelligence of the ones who created them, doesn't it?" Yuki asked calmly as she slipped between three men and sliced their throats open before they even knew what happened.

"You're pretty vicious, aren't you, Yuki-kun?" Okita questioned as he saw her mercilessly dispatch another two that were foolish enough to attack her.

"I don't like expending my valuable time and effort on those that are below me," Yuki replied, sidestepping a jab and slicing open the man's side.

"Harsh," Heisuke called as he ended another man.

"Korya!" Shinpachi shouted as he threw a man back with his sword, making the man fly and land in the other room, taking the sliding doors down with him. He ran off to engage more, a grin on his face and his clothes splattered with blood. Kondou's clothes soon joined in the same conditions when he took out four men that had surrounded him, shouting as he split open the last man fiercely. Yuki continued looking around her impassively at the massive loss of life happening around her, doing her fair share of contribution as she walked around unimpeded, cutting aside anyone who stood in her way.

Yuki moved to follow Okita and Heisuke up the stairs when she saw them attempting to work their way up, knowing her presence would be needed to keep her fellow oni from doing any serious damage.

"There are just three enemies! Don't back down!" A foolish man called from the top of the stairs. "Kill them! Kill them!"

"The battle was in our favor for a moment, but it's gone now," Okita commented.

"We could probably clean up this mess before Hijikata-san arrives," Heisuke replied with a confident smirk. He cried out as he charged and sliced down the first enemy in his past, laughing a little until Okita ran past him.

"I'm going ahead," he said happily.

"That's dirty!" Heisuke cried as he ran to follow. Yuki followed at a slower pace, strolling up the steps as if it were her own home and knocking aside anyone in her way, making them fall over the railings, not even bothering to kill some of them. She wasn't looking forward to her confrontation with her first oni besides Chizuru. She never told her charge of what they were and didn't plan to, letting the discovery come out on its own, but that would not stop Kazama from discovering her identity as both an oni and a woman when she came to Okita and Heisuke's rescue. It was a talent, she believed, that some oni possessed to be able to recognize one of their own. Chizuru had obviously not developed the skill or perhaps did not recognize it. That wasn't important right now, however.

Yuki walked past the corpses left in Okita and Heisuke's wake, gliding along, not a drop of blood anywhere on her person. She would never allow such filth to touch her. She stopped behind the partially opened sliding doors, her back to them as she silently listened in on the confrontation between Okita, Heisuke, Kazama, and Kyuujyu. She casually sidestepped when Heisuke was thrown out of the room and into the hall, the sliding door that Yuki had just been behind beneath him. Heisuke glared at Kyuujyu harshly before he spotted Yuki's feet and progressively looked up until he was looking at her bored expression.

"Yuki-san!" Heisuke called in surprise. Yuki nodded minutely in acknowledgement and blatantly showed that she wasn't going to intervene by continuing to stand there casually. Heisuke grit his teeth and stood, brandishing his sword in front of him and addressing the man that had thrown him aside so easily. "Are you a monster?" Yuki smiled at how close to the truth he was.

"Stop it," Kyuujyu called in that extremely deep voice, raising a hand. "I don't have any reason to fight with you," he stated seriously.

"What did you say?" Heisuke asked.

"If you back down, I won't take your life unnecessarily," Kyuujyu continued. Heisuke only smirked.

"Unfortunately, we do have a reason. We can't let the Choushu people escape!" Heisuke shouted, charging swiftly, only for Kyuujyu to grab his blade and stop it with no effort. Kyuujyu only closed his eyes.

"You are making a mistake if you think I'm with Choushu," he replied. Yuki's eyes sharpened when Kyuujyu smacked Heisuke back and prepared to punch him. She disappeared from where she was standing, materializing in front of Heisuke protectively and blocking the oni's punch to her face with both her hands, grunting a little at the effort it took as she slid back slightly before stopping completely, Heisuke falling to the ground behind her, all in the same moment. Yuki shortly lamented revealing herself as an oni so obviously, but she hoped that Heisuke was distracted enough that they didn't notice the supernatural skill.

"I apologize, but I cannot allow you to harm my companion too harshly," Yuki stated in a cool, calm voice. Kyuujyu's eyes widened at her appearance, obviously surprised to see an oni on their side.

"I did not realize that they had an-"

"Hey! Yuki-san! Why'd you interfere?!" Heisuke shouted as he stood up, both Yuki and Kyuujyu straightening and looking at each other impassively. Yuki sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Please excuse me," Yuki murmured, making the man in front of her nod as she turned and swiftly knocked Heisuke out with a quick, harmless, jab to his neck. She caught him as he fell and placed him gently on the floor. She turned back to Kyuujyu, completely composed.

"I thank you for your assistance," Kyuujyu said, bowing slightly. Yuki's eyes sharpened at them.

"Do not mistake my actions for assistance. My only aim to coming here today was to make sure that none in Shinsengumi were severely wounded," Yuki stated sharply. "Should you have shown more hostility, I would not have stopped at simply blocking your attack," she finished in a cold voice. Kyuujyu only nodded in compliance.

"Still I thank you," he replied easily before turning to leave out the open window. Yuki only frowned in consternation at the honest oni and went to check up on Okita next, though she loathed having to show herself to Kazama. She didn't want to know how he would act to finding another pure-blooded oni woman. Hopefully her lack of being in a prestigious clan will stop him from becoming interested in her. Yuki quickly walked tot he next room and slid the door open harshly when she heard Okita coughing violently, knowing that Kazama must have already kicked him in the abdomen.

"Arrogance," Yuki commented in disgust, sneering at Kazama. The oni frowned at her appearance, his brows furrowing as he stared, obviously having gotten the first sense that she wasn't another human.

"What?" He questioned rudely.

"Lording over your power on a weaker opponent. What else can it be called but arrogance?" Yuki replied, hearing the renewed fighting downstairs that announced the rest of Shinsengumi had arrived. She wished she was outside watching Hijikata chew out the Akita clan rather than in here revealing herself to Kazama. Kazama only scoffed and smirked at her as Okita slowly got up again.

"Who are you to insult me so?" Kazama questioned smirk still in place as he turned to face her. Yuki's jaw clenched, her hands balling into fists as she knew that Chizuru had or was soon going to barge into the battlefield and endanger herself.

"Stay out of this, Yuki!" Okita yelled, regaining Kazama's interest and making him grin at the man. She watched the battle with a frown, not wanting to be there, but feeling obligated to make sure Okita didn't get himself killed or that Kazama would do something stupid. The two clashed together again for a few more minutes before separating and pointing their swords at each other, the blade tips only inches apart, though while Okita was crouching and panting heavily, Kazama was standing perfectly straight, not a hair out of place and smirking at his opponent in a superior fashion.

This was the scene that Chizuru walked into, urgently sliding the doors open and staring at the confrontation in shock. Okita charged again not a second later, Kazama side stepping the attack with ease and swinging down his blade at the man with both hands, his smirk never leaving his face as he managed to slice Okita a bit even when the man dodged most of the fatal blow.

"Okita-san!" Chizuru cried out. Kazama's smirking expression turned to a distracted one as his eyes moved to the new person in the room. Okita used the opportunity to charge, but Kazama only raised his blade, hilt up and blocked the tip of Okita's blade with the center of his own, not even budging as he straightened, smirk firmly back in place.

"Is that all you have?" He questioned softly, shifting and shoving him away in the blink of an eye, making Okita fall to his knee and grab his chest in pain. Chizuru rushed to his side.

"Okita-san!" She cried again in worry. "You're bleeding," she breathed in concern.

"Are you two his comrades?" Kazama questioned both Chizuru and Yuki. Yuki leapt in front of Chizuru and Okita protectively, her blade drawn in less than a second as she slapped away the other oni's blade before it could point threateningly at her charge. His eyes widened at the action before he smirked in amusement. "Ho~, if you two plan to interfere, I'll kill you too." Yuki scoffed at Kazama, making him frown at her.

"Killing a defenseless child and an injured man. You're certainly overflowing with honor, aren't you?" Yuki drawled sarcastically, Kazama glaring and frowning at her more prominently as he raised his blade to point at her throat.

"Who are you, woman?" Kazama questioned harshly.

"Woman?" Okita repeated roughly in confusion.

"Stay out of this Okita!" Yuki barked at him, repeating what he had shouted at her before. "He is not an opponent you can hope to defeat," Yuki finished more calmly as she let her glacier gaze rest back on Kazama.

"And you believe that you can? How foolish," the other oni replied. Yuki's only response was to glare fiercely at him.

"I will do whatever it takes to end your life before you can lay harm upon Chizuru-sama or those she cares about," Yuki answered with a cold, steely determination. Kazama's lips quirked into an amused smile as he closed his eyes and put away his sword.

"What are you planning?" Okita questioned as he stood shakily, Chizuru assisting him, though he seemed to take a more defensive position in front of her, as if to protect her.

"My task ended when you broke in here," Kazama replied blandly before he turned to leave through the window like his companion.

"Wait!" Okita shouted, lurching forward to try and stop him before Yuki sighed and knocked him out like she did Heisuke.

"Okita-san!" Chizuru cried in surprise as Yuki caught him and lay him on the floor. Yuki looked to Kazama impassively as he watched the scene, his amused smirk growing before he leapt out the window to leave. Yuki frowned as she sheathed her blade, Chizuru on her knees, fussing over the unconscious Okita.

* * *

The expulsion of radical ronins that were at Ikeda's house resulted in about twenty four of them dead. The Shinsengumi arrested three more and injured four. Considering how they barged into the middle of enemy forces, outnumbered, it's easy to say that the Shinsengumi achieved remarkable results, especially since the Shinsengumi's loss was minimal. None of their warriors died and only one was heavily wounded. However, Yuki was unable to prevent Okita from being battered around by Kazama, mostly because of his own stubborn pride, so Yuki didn't feel bad for failing, especially as she had saved Heisuke from the same pain by knocking him out and doing the same to Okita when he was about to make his wounds worse by moving around so much.

* * *

"Yuki-kun," Okita called, making Yuki pause as she was walking down the hall. "Or should I say Yuki-chan?" He questioned as he walked up. Yuki's expression turned from impassive to a sub zero mask of anger, her blade suddenly finding itself at Okita's throat.

"Repeat that again and I'll make sure that others start calling you Okita-chan," Yuki whispered darkly, indirectly threatening to cut off his manhood. Okita only gave a nervous laugh, raising his hands in mock surrender.

"Oya, oya, you really need to learn how to take a joke, Yuki-kun. I only came to confirm if what that man said was true," he stated, though Yuki had yet to lower or even remove her sword from his throat.

"And what would you do if it was true?" Yuki questioned, confirming it and making Okita's eyes glimmer with shock, though he didn't let it show.

"Nothing. I would only be curious as to your reasons for keeping it a secret and if anyone else knows," Okita replied easily, a smirk on his face. Yuki retracted her blade and sheathed it easily as she turned away from him in the same motion.

"My reasons are none of your concern," Yuki answered, not wanting to confess her worse fears to anyone but Hijikata, and even then it was mostly involuntary, "but it should be obvious that Chizuru-sama knows. Hijikata as well discovered my secret early. The same day as Chizuru I believe, but kept it a secret for my sake," Yuki replied as she walked away, not bothering to excuse herself or say goodbye.

"Hmm, so Hijikata knew the whole time. How interesting," Okita murmured with an amused smirk.

* * *

"Yuki," the woman looked up from watching the scenery to Hijikata in mild surprise.

"Hijikata, was there something you wanted?" She asked as she stood from her resting place gracefully to face him properly. He nodded, his eyes softening as he addressed her, much to her surprise.

"I wanted to thank you for your help during our raid. You did not have to volunteer yourself as you did and I heard that you were a large part of why the Shinsengumi suffered little casualties. It seems the number of enemies you and the three men you managed to move to Kondou-san's group made the difference," Hijikata stated gratefully. Yuki flushed at the unexpected thanks and praise, shuffling slightly in place.

"A-ah, you don't need to thank me for that. It was my choice to help... I'm sure Chizuru-sama did more by delivering the message. It was thanks to her that the Shinsengumi were able to take full credit, right?" Yuki asked, trying to divert the attention away from her own accomplishments. Hijikata nodded once.

"That's true. It seems both of you have become rather helpful to us in this situation," Hijikata replied, smiling slightly and making Yuki's cheeks flush ever so slightly.

"Well, this is certainly a change in attitude," Yuki murmured as she looked away shyly.

"What do you mean?" Hijikata questioned curiously. Yuki peaked up at him from under her eyelashes.

"Before you seemed against me going with Kondou-san at all, even though I could only be an asset to his team," Yuki reminded. Hijikata's eyes widened and he looked away, clearing his throat in embarrassment.

"That's because...you and Chizuru are my responsibility. It's only obvious that I wouldn't want to put either of you on the path of danger," he answered gruffly, his brows furrowing and his posture stiff. Yuki's eyes widened as she realized what Hijikata wasn't saying, stepping closer and making him stiffen further.

"Were you...worried about me, Hijikata?" Yuki asked, partially teasing and partially in disbelief, secretly hopeful. Hijikata's eyes widened almost imperceptibly before he closed them, his cheeks flushing just the tiniest bit and a stern expression on his face.

"Yes, well, that's all I wanted to say," Hijikata avoided answering as he turned on his heel and swiftly walked away. Yuki grinned and trotted after him.

"Wait, Hijikata! You still haven't answered my question!" Yuki called after him teasingly as she rushed to join his side, feeling lighter than she had in a very long time.

* * *

"Here is your medicine," Chizuru said as she placed the small packet and cup of water in front of San'nan.

"Oya, do I have to drink it too?" He asked her curiously. "The wound on my left arm has closed."

"But Hijikata-san said to send it to you, San'nan-san," Chizuru replied. San'nan turned to look at the aforementioned man, noting his steel gaze and moving to Okita when he spoke.

"San'nan-san give it up," Okita recommended as he downed his own medicine. San'nan only observed for a moment before closing his eyes with a smile and reaching to his own medicine.

"If you say it's the vice-captain's orders," San'nan said simply.

"Is this medicine specially prepared?" Chizuru asked as she stared at the small packets.

"Ishida's powdered medicine?" Sanosuke questioned before downing his drink. "Well, it is indeed special," he replied after finishing, San'nan finishing his own water around the same time.

"Ishida's powdered medicine?" Chizuru parroted. Hijikata closed his eyes as Okita glanced at him from the corner of his eyes.

"They make it at Hijikata-san's house," Okita stated with a smile.

"Yes!" Heisuke stated with a smirk as he raised his hands behind his head. "No matter what cuts, bruises, or pain you have, Ishida's powdered medicine will fix you up right away!" he announced with exaggerated motions. "Drink and you'll believe!" He exclaimed, raising the packet to his lips. "I don't know whether it's true, though..." he muttered as he downed it, stopping midway as he cringed in disgust. "Guah! It's awful." Hijikata's eyes snapped open as he glared fiercely at Heisuke, raising a strong, glowing fist.

"Should we try it out?" Hijikata questioned menacingly. Heisuke immediately recoiled.

"NO! G-give me a break!" He turned away, rubbing a hand in his hair. "It's not funny if I get anymore wounds," he muttered. Yuki laughed silently into her scarf as a few laughed more openly.

"Nevertheless it's unbelievable that Okita-san could be given such wounds. It seems that Toudou-kun would be in the same situation if Hibari-san did not intervene," Inoue stated seriously. Yuki remained silent and calm at the sudden scrutiny she was gaining from the others, her eyes closed and expression passive.

"The next time we meet, I shall be the one to win," Okita stated stubbornly. Yuki decided not to burst his bubble.

"They said they weren't from Choushu," Saitou added.

"Yeah," Heisuke confirmed.

"But, that day they should have been fleeing some people from Ikeda," Saitou finished.

"Which means," Shinpachi said thoughtfully, raising a hand to his chin.

"They could be spies from another group who had infiltrated for some purpose," Saitou concluded for the man.

"What purpose could that be?" Sanosuke questioned. Saitou only shook his head in response.

* * *

Yuki waited at the corner for Hijikata to pass by, having heard his short interaction with Chizuru. "Rewarding her by letting her attend the festival?" Yuki questioned, making his brows furrow in frustration as he slid past her, his eyes tightly shut.

"Must you always attempt to decipher my actions?" Hijikata retorted bitingly as Yuki fell into step next to him.

"No, but I admit to finding it enjoyable," Yuki teased. Hijikata just gave a long suffering sigh and relaxed a little, stopping to face her a little.

"I'm sorry you can't go with her," Hijikata suddenly apologized, startling her. Yuki laughed in amusement, though it sounded almost forced.

"Oh come on, Hijikata. You don't need to apologize. I know that Chizuru-sama is safe with Sano-san and Shinpachi-san. Besides, I've never been a fan of large crowds," Yuki replied easily with a false smile. "Well, I should probably go back to my room for a nap, especially if Chizuru won't come back until late," Yuki excused herself, giving Hijikata a small wave before departing, not noticing the prominent frown on the man's face.

* * *

Yuki sat up quickly, startled awake by a sharp rapping on the door. She got up blearily, her hair cascading over her shoulders and down her back like water as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, going to slide open the door.

"What is it?" She questioned softly, too distracted to realize that she was in her sleepwear and had not used her male voice.

"Come with me," the sudden, serious statement snapped Yuki immediately out of her daze as she stared wide eyed into Hijikata's sharp eyes.

"W-what?" Yuki asked, completely confused by Hijikata's sudden appearance and statement. Hijikata's brows furrowed as he didn't repeat himself, simply taking one of her hands in his and taking her with him, wherever he was going. "H-Hijikata?!" Yuki stammered, a flush painting her cheeks as Hijikata swiftly walked through the halls until he finally arrived at whatever destination he was heading for. Yuki was confused as they were still outside, but hadn't left the halls, instead simply looking out to the area by the well. Yuki's breath caught, however, when she spotted the group of fireflies gliding around the air, their lights flickering and glowing like small yellow stars in the night.

"It's beautiful," Yuki murmured in awe, unable to take her eyes off of it.

"To make up for being unable to see the Yamaboko, though I know this is insufficient," Hijikata murmured softly. Yuki looked up at him in surprise, looking away when she saw he was pointedly keeping his gaze forward, unable to look at her. She smiled warmly at the beautiful sight before her.

"This is more than enough to make up for it," Yuki answered, surprising Hijikata with her sincerity and making him look at her. She turned to direct her warm, joyful smile at him now that she knew he was looking. "Thank you, Hijikata," Yuki whispered gratefully, making Hijikata's eyes widen before his eyes softened and he allowed himself to smile in return.

* * *

(July, First Year of the Genji Era, 1864)

"We got a formal claim from the Aizu clan," Kondou announced. "In order to gain total control of the Choushu, we will be heading to the front." There were murmurs of amazement among those gathered.

"That's great!" Sanosuke said happily. Kondou shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in joy.

"The Aizu clan is acknowledging our work," he said gruffly.

"Alright!" Heisuke exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. "This'll be the Shinsengumi's gala!" Shinpachi grinned and pointed at him.

"What are you saying, Heisuke?" He questioned. "You may have recovered from your wounds, but you still need to rest so you're staying behind," Shinpachi taunted.

"Eh?!" Heisuke responded in an exaggerated fashion. "It can't be!"

"Yes, the injured ones have to stay home," Okita mocked, his arms crossed and one eye open to look down at Heisuke.

"That includes you too, Okita-kun," San'nan drawled. "And although I am not happy about it, I too am included." Heisuke and Okita both gave disappointed sighs in unison, making Yuki and Chizuru smile, though Yuki's was hidden behind her scarf.

"Yukimura-kun, Hibari-kun," Kondou addressed them, "could you go with them?" He requested, surprising Chizuru.

"Chizuru? Yuki I get, but Chizuru?" Heisuke repeated in surprise.

"I'm not saying that you should fight," Kondou said, addressing solely Chizuru. "We need all the personnel we have, for messages and to care for the injured." He explained before turning to Yuki next. "And it'd be a great help if you could again help us by fighting by our side, Hibari-kun, especially with Souji, Toudou, and the captain unable to join them."

"I won't force you," Hijikata added suddenly. "Decide on your own if you will go." Yuki nodded sharply.

"I understand. I will help however I can," Yuki replied without hesitation, making the assembled group all smile happily before they turned to look at the uncertain Chizuru.

"I..." she turned to look at the group, all giving her small, encouraging smiles. Chizuru seemed to decide and smile at them in determination. "If I can be of service, I will go," she answered in a strong voice. Kondou nodded in approval, Hijikata giving a small smile to the two.

"Chizuru! Yuki-san! Work hard on our behalf!" Heisuke encouraged.

"Of course," Yuki replied casually, her eyes closed.

"Un! I'll work hard!" Chizuru replied enthusiastically, mimicking Heisuke's action.

"You are not going to play," San'nan cut in sharply. "Do try to refrain from being a hindrance to anyone." Her enthusiasm killed, Chizuru looked uncertainly at her lap.

"Y-yes," she replied more timidly.

"Yosha!" Shinpachi got to his feet eagerly. "Let's go for them!" He exclaimed, raising a fist.

"Yeah!" The other men rallied and chorused.

* * *

(July, first year of the Genji Era, 1864)

"We, the Shinsengumi, will depart with the orders of protecting Kyoto!" Kondou barked, raising a fist. Men did that a lot didn't they? The crowd roared, spurred by the words. The flag was raised as they began their march out of their base.

This was the beginning of what was later known as 'The Forbidden Gates Incident,' a fierce fight that would involve the center of the capital.

* * *

**AN: **Another chapter done. Some nice little scenes between Yuki and Hijikata to replace the Chizuru-centric ones. Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Reviews are very much appreciated.


End file.
